Believe In Yourself
by amand4
Summary: I hate this. Read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 – Dreamer**

Meu nome é Noelle, se diz Noellllll ~com enfase no L~ tenho 18 anos, nasci em Los Angeles - CA mas moro no Brasil desde 1 mês de vida, não tive chance de aprender inglês quando pequena. Minha mãe era americana, meu pai brasileiro, ele viajou para Los Angeles para abrir sua própria empresa, que não durou 6 anos. Minha mãe era estagiária, meu pai acabou se apaixonando, namoram 4 anos, se casaram e bla bla bla... 2 anos depois minha mãe engravidou, de mim, então, morreu no parto. Meu pai ficou arrasado. Com a sua empresa à beira da falência meu pai teve que voltar ao Brasil e recomeçar a sua vida... Agora pai.

Era 15 de novembro aniversário da minha falecida mãe que eu nunca conheci, meu pai e eu estávamos à mesa jantando sem dizer uma palavra, até que eu vi que ele parecia aflito antão resolvi puxar algum assunto.  
- E então? - eu disse jogando meu garfo à mesa.  
- E então o que? - ele disse mastigando olhando para o prato.  
- Você me prometeu que quando eu acabasse a escola poderia ir para LA ver a cidade onde nasci.  
Ele não disse nada, continuou com o olhar fixo no prato em que comia.  
- Talvez eu faça um teste para algum filme, ou série, eu não sei, não teria orgulho de ter uma filha atriz? - falei sorrindo o encarando.  
- Quer ser atriz nos EUA? - ele ironizou.  
- Qual o problema? Falo inglês fluentemente você mesmo me ensinou. E você sempre soube que eu queria ser atriz.  
- Você não fala nisso a 2 anos. - ele rebateu.  
- minha formatura é mês que vem, já sou maior, já posso viajar sozinha, você sempre me ensinou a ser independente. - falei, ignorando completamente seu comentário.  
- Quanto tempo passará lá?  
- Eu não sei, me dê 6 meses, eu vou conseguir algum papel algum trabalho, o que for.

- Sua mãe sempre quis ir pra faculdade. - bati as duas mãos na mesa com força~  
- porque você me compara a ela? Eu não sou ela pai! Nunca vou ser. - disse irritada, ele riu.  
- Ela também odiava comparações, e era teimosa, como você. - não consegui responder, olhei pro meu prato e voltei a comer.  
Passamos um tempo em silencio. Até que ele percebeu que fiquei realmente triste.  
- Só 6 meses? - tentei não sorrir, mas acabei abrindo um sorriso maior do que eu esperava.  
- 6 meses pai, tudo o que eu preciso.  
- Bom, isso pode lhe custar o presente de formatura. - dei um pulo da cadeira, derrubei meu garfo e o abracei muito forte.  
- Obrigada pai. - sorri.  
O mês de novembro passou, até que chegou minha formatura, nada demais, mesma coisa de sempre, só pensava em viajar para LA e me tornar uma atriz. Assim que cheguei em casa, corri para o twitter para ver as datas do show da minha banda preferida Big Time Rush, suspirei quando vi a foto dos meus meninos no meu twitter. 01/13/12, 01/19/12 era a data dos shows em LA vibrei como uma criança, e fui dormir feliz.  
Ia viajar dia 3 de janeiro às 17:45, peguei o voo direto SP - LA, eu estava tremendo, estava feliz e com medo ao mesmo tempo. Me despedi de meu pai e parti, para minha "aventura". Meu pai alugou um apartamento de luxo para mim, quando cheguei no apartamento pensei "faltam 10 dias pro show" já tinha comprado o ingresso com antecedência, estava tudo perfeito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 – The Park**

Na manhã de sábado, 13 de janeiro, fazia 10 dias que eu estava em LA e não encontrei nenhum papel. Acordei e uma lágrima desceu do meu rosto, era o dia do show, o dia mais esperado da minha vida, estava nervosa, ansiosa, feliz, saltitante eram muitos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo.

Fiz meu café da manhã, e pensei no que eu faria até a noite. Resolvi dar uma volta, para resolver. Desci até o lobby e vi folhetos de um novo parque de diversões que iria inaugurar naquele dia. Pensei "porque não? O show é só às 21:00, voltaria às 18:00 e me arrumaria" afinal, eu morava à dois quarteirões do local do show.

Coloquei uma calça jeans apertada, uma camisa escrita Believe In yourself branca e preta e um all star vermelho. Amarrei meus cabelos castanhos, passei um pouco de pó na minha pele branca, e coloquei lápis preto em meus olhos azuis. "Dá pro gasto" pensei me olhando no espelho. Era 13:00 o folheto dizia de 14:00, "tenho que ir, ou vou pegar fila" pensei. Cheguei lá em 30 minutos, havia uma fila enorme de pessoas querendo desfrutar das diversões. Percebi gritarias lá na frente.  
- O que tá acontecendo? - perguntei à uma senhora que estava com uma criança na minha frente.  
- Parece que alguma banda adolescente está no parque. - Não poderia ser eles! Fariam um show naquela noite. Impossivel!  
A fila parecia não andar, fiquei entediada, puxei meu celular do bolso e tirei meus fones de ouvido. Com o tempo me destraí com a música Show Me de BTR que estava escutando e acabei cantando o refrão muito alto na fila, a senhora com a criança olhou para mim como se não tivesse gostado. Fiquei vermelha e comecei a cantar em pensamento.  
Quando entrei no parque vi de cara um brinquedo muito alto, ele subia até lá em cima e descia de uma vez. Não vou nesse brinquedo, prometi a mim mesma. Digamos que eu e a altura não somos muito compatíveis.  
Chegando às 16:30 já tinha andado em todos os brinquedos. Só faltava o brinquedo mais alto. Respire fundo e vá, pode ser que você não venha mais em LA, pensei alto. Então resolvi ir para fila. Caminhei ainda com dúvidas até lá, a maior fila do parque.  
Chegando na fila do brinquedo que só de olhar me dar calafrios, fiquei atrás de um homem de boné verde, óculos escuros, camisa preta, calça jeans e tenis de marca, ele me parecia familiar.

- Belo tenis. - eu falei, não era para ter falando, eu pensei alto. Torci para que ele não tivesse escutado. Mas ele de virou e olhou diretamente para mim.  
- Você gostou?  
- É muito bonito.  
- Obrigada. - ele sorriu pra mim, depois virou.  
Que sorriso lindo! Fiquei encantada e não falei mais nada. Olhei para cima, para ver mais ou menos a altura do brinquedo.  
- Oh meu deus é tão alto! - eu disse espantada, também era um pensamento, não conseguia controlar o que dizer e o que não dizer.  
O homem olhou para cima.  
- É, é realmente alto.  
- Você não tem medo?  
- Essa é a graça, pode sentir a adrenalina no seu corpo antes, durante e depois. - ele pareceu empolgado.  
- Eu estou assustada!  
- Não fique!  
- É sempre assim, eu fico com medo antes e durante, mas quando acaba quero ir de novo. - ele riu mais uma vez.  
- Não conheço você? - eu disse olhando fixamente para ele.  
Mal terminei a frase, chegaram 2 meninas com a blusa I love BTR gritando feito loucas e se descabelando.

- Logaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! - uma delas gritou, deu um pulo que, ela querendo ou não, me empurrou para longe. Quase caí.  
- eu te amo! Tira uma foto com a gente? - a outra menina falou.  
- claro. - falou ele com um sorriso.  
Me afastei para não atrapalhar a foto. Entrei em choque. Não sabia se ria, se chorava, se o abraçava, se dizia que o amava. Comecei a ficar nervosa. Tenho centenas de posters dele no meu quarto e quando encontro com ele nem o reconheço! "que bela de uma poser que eu sou" pensei imediatamente, esse o nome que eu receberia por não reconhecer um dos meus idolos. ah, mas ele estava camuflado, vai.  
Quando as loucas saíram, me recompus e falei.  
- Logan do Big Time Rush, claro, meu Deus, como não reconheci? - ele gargalhou.  
- Essa era a intenção. Nao podemos vir à um parque sem disfarces. - ele riu.  
- Voce já ouviu falar de BTR? - ele me perguntou.  
- O que? Sou uma rusher. Sei todas as musicas. Por isso não me perdoo por não ter de reconhecido. - ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Carlos, James e Kendall não vieram?  
- Eles estão em outros brinquedos, temos que sair para o show de hoje a noite as 17:00 então, cada um escolheu um brinquedo para ir por ultimo. Esse foi o meu escolhido, parece q escolhi bem. - eu sorri para ele.  
- Qual o seu nome?  
- Noelle. - eu disse envergonhada.  
- Muito prazer Noelle, você é de LA?  
- Não, sou do Brasil.  
- Brasil? Oh, espero ir um dia. Soube que é um belo país. Com belas mulheres, e voce é a prova. - senti minhas bochechas rosarem.  
- posso te pedir uma coisa? - eu disse.  
- sim, o que foi?  
- tiraria uma foto comigo?  
- claro, "pretty rusher" - foi como ele me chamou e eu amei. Tirei meu celular do bolso e vi que estava de bateria fraca.  
- droga. - eu disse.  
Então, Logan puxou seu celular do bolso e disse;  
- tiramos no meu então.  
Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e ele agarrou minha cintura.  
Sorrimos e ele tirou a foto. Depois que tiramos, nossos olhos se encontraram.

- Você tem olhos lindos, pretty rusher. - eu abri um grande sorriso e desviei o olhar.  
Conversamos durante 30 minutos, passamos até pessoas para nossa frente. Não queria q acabasse, estava ainda mais apaixonada por ele. Seu sorriso, seus olhos, tudo nele me deixava enlouquecida. Conversamos sobre do quanto ele gostava de batman, do quanto eu gostava de video games de como as rushers são loucas... Não parecia que eu estava conversando com Logan, meu ídolo, parecia meu melhor amigo de infância. Pensei estar sonhando. Quando não tínhamos mas a quem dar a frente, chegou a hora.  
- somos os próximos, ainda está com medo?  
- agora estou com mais. - ele riu e me abraçou.  
- sinto que te conheço a mais tempo - eu sorri.  
Entramos no brinquedo e nos sentamos um do lado do outro.  
- você vai ficar surdo com meus gritos - eu disse.  
- aposto que grito mais que você.  
- impossível! - eu disse de certeza.  
Saimos do brinquedo rindo e satisfeitos.  
- você realmente me deixou surdo. - eu ri, e dei um soco em seu ombro.

- eu quero ir de novo. - eu disse rindo.  
- também gostaria de ir com você de novo, mas não posso, tenho que encontrar os meninos. - abaixei a cabeça e pensei que nunca mais o veria.  
- bom, esse foi meu ultimo brinquedo tambem, então até mais Logan. - o abracei forte e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.  
Me virei e sai andando.  
- Noelle! - gritou ele.  
- oi logan?  
- voce poderia me dar seu numero? - não acreditei. - nós poderíamos sair qualquer dia desses.  
- claro!  
- eu te ligo amanhã de manhã!  
- tudo bem. - ele me deu outro abraço e desta vez, me deu um beijo na testa.  
Dei de ombros e sai andando. Me belisquei para ver se o que acontecera era verdade. Não sei o que ele sentiu o mesmo, mas essa viagem não poderia estar melhor. Enquanto andava em direção à saída do parque trombei com Kendall, Carlos e James rodeados de fãs gritando. Eles são tão lindos, falei para mim mesma.

Carlos pareceu olhar diretamente para mim depois de um autógrafo, mas passei longe, iria à um show deles esta noite, pego autógrafos lá. Não queria competir com a atenção de tantas meninas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 – The Show**

Levei quase 1 hora para chegar em casa. Cheguei no lobby do meu prédio e Mary estava lá correndo de um lado pro outro. Mary era uma pequena rusher de 8 anos que era minha vizinha. Eu ia levá-la ao show.  
- Noelle! - gritou ela pulando no meu braços.  
- nós vamos no show de Big Time Rush, certo?  
- mas é claro princesa, você está ansiosa para ver Kendall não é?  
- sim. - falou ela pulando de alegria.  
- adivinha que eu conheci no parque?  
- quem? - ela criou expectativas.  
Tirei o celular do bolso e mostrei a minha foto com Logan, abraçados.  
Mary riu.  
- é o Logan! - gritou ela apontando para o celular.  
- voces são namorados? - quem diria, pensei.  
- não, Mary.  
- voces ficam bem juntos. - eu ri e dei um beijo babado na bochecha dela  
- tchau Mary. Já são 17:56 tenho que ficar bonita para meu namorado. - ela riu e correu para a mãe.  
- Tchau Noelle.  
Subi, tomei banho e fui assistir TV ainda eram 18:00 então resolvi assistir o final de harry potter que passava na HBO.

Às 19:00 comecei minha produção coloquei um tenis all star preto, que eu amo, um short curto jeans, já que LA fazia mt calor naquela época e uma blusa roxa soltinha. Parece que eu vou pra um show de manhã, pensei. Quem liga? Soltei meus cabelos lisos que iam até a marca do sutiã e coloquei uma maquiagem não tão pesada. às 20:00 estava pronta. Fui até o apartamento 314, o apartamento de Mary e bati na porta, a mãe dela atendeu.  
- Olá, Sra. Halle, como vai a senhora?  
- Muito bem Noelle. Mary já está vindo. Queria agradecer de novo por levá-la ao show. Ela esta muito empolgada com isso.  
- não é nada Sra. Halle, Mary é uma boa menina, seria um prazer levá-la. - ela sorriu.  
- Noelleeeeeeeeee - gritou Mary correndo e pulando mais uma vez em meus braços como se não nos víssemos a meses.  
Mary estava com uma blusa escrito Team Kendall amarela e preta, uma calça preta, que parecia um collant e uma sapatilha lilás, seu cabelo grande louro e cacheado estava solto em perfeitas ondas. Assim que li sua camiseta, eu ri.

- está pronta? - perguntei.  
- Woo Hoo - gritou ela.  
- vamos! Adeus Sra. Halle.  
- você está linda! Vai acabar conquistando Kendall. - eu disse brincando.  
- você acha? - ela riu.  
Mary e eu fomos cantando Windows Down, repetidamente até o local do show.  
Chegando já havia uma pequena fila que se formava por rushers, q aparentemente acamparam lá. Fiquei encarando as garotas com olheiras profundas, algumas descabeladas. Enquanto me perdia nos pensamentos senti Mary puxar minha blusa 3 vezes.  
- Noelle, olha, um Mickey!  
- Um Mickey? Onde?  
- ali - disse Mary apontando. Era alguém fantasiado de Mickey, como na Disneylandia. O que um Mickey faz aqui?  
- podemos tirar uma foto com ele? - ela não esperou minha resposta saiu correndo em direção ao Mickey.  
- Mary! Vamos perder o lugar na fila...  
Deixei a fila e saí correndo atrás do Mickey junto com ela.  
- Ei! - eu gritei para o Mickey. - você pode tirar uma foto com ela? Perdemos um lugar na fila por isso!  
A pessoa demorou a responder.

- Claro. - Mickey, finalmente disse. Era um homem. Mary deu dois pulos e agarrou o Mickey pela cintura.  
- agora você! - disse Mary tirando meu celular das minhas mãos. Fiquei sem graça, mas tirei a foto. Também abracei o Mickey.  
- o que faz um Mickey em um show do Big Time Rush?  
O rapaz por trás da fantasia não disse nada.  
- ah, ja perdemos os lugares da frente. - olhei para a fila enorme que se formara. - como vou ser a WWG agora? - eu ri depois de dizer WWG.  
- se eu fosse do BTR, você seria minha WWG! - disse o Mickey, fiquei vermelha e não respondi.  
- vamos Mary, temo que ir para pegar bons lugares. - puxei Mary pela mão e voltei para fila. O mickey havia sumido. Big Time Rush usa disfarces para entrar no show. O que? Quem se fantasiaria de Mickey?


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 – WWG**

Entramos no show, não conseguimos os lugares da frente, mas ficamos perto do palco. A musica mais esperada era Worldwide, pelo menos para mim. James, desceu do palco para escolher a garota de sorte!  
- Mary! - gritei, ela havia derramado Coca-cola no chão. Peguei uns guardanapos com o vendedor de cachorro quente e tentei enxugar o chão. Quando alguém me cutucou. Era James.  
- seria minha garota hoje? - ele me perguntou estendendo a mão. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos. Um dos cara mais lindos que eu já tinha visto me pedindo para ser sua garota. Porque recusaria? Mary, talvez. Deixaria ela sozinha? Eu acho que não.  
- Vá Noelle, aceite! - falou Mary, ou melhor, gritou Mary.  
- você está com ela? pode vir também. - James disse a Mary.  
Peguei a mão de James que me conduziu até o palco. Mary foi para os bastidores me esperar lá.  
Havia 5 cadeiras, como de costume e sentei na do meio. Logan pareceu não acreditar no que via.  
- Oi pretty rusher. - disse Logan me abraçando. - você não me disse que viria.

Abracei um por um.  
- qual o seu nome? - perguntou Kendall.  
- Noelle.  
- de onde você é Noelle?  
- Brasil.  
A multidão gritou. Me senti a pessoa mais sortuda do universo.  
- temos uma rusher Latina! - gritou Carlos para o público.  
Esse tempo todo James e Logan me olhavam insistentemente. Fiquei com vergonha. Abaixei a cabeça e sorri.  
Eles começaram a cantar para mim, Logan pegou minha mão e não largou até o fim da música, James colocou sua mão em meu ombro. Carlos em uma determinada parte da música veio por trás e me deu um abraço. Kendall, me beijou perto demais da minha boca. Meu Deus, tem como o dia ficar melhor? Ao final da música, abracei mais uma vez um por um e James por último.  
- eu disse que você seria a WWG. - James me disse no momento do abraço. Na hora eu percebi, era o Mickey! Ah, eu tinha desconfiado de Carlos. Mas era o James.  
- mickey? - falei.  
- fiquei com medo que me reconhecesse e... Não sei, talvez gritasse. - eu dei uma gargalhada.

- não reconheci Logan de boné e óculos escuro. Reconheceria você dentro de um Mickey? - ele deu uma risada alta. - porque um Mickey?  
- foi ideia do Carlos, muito improvável não? - rimos mais uma vez e ele me conduziu até os bastidores.  
Lá estava Mary. Ela agarrou a cintura de Kendall e não queria soltar.  
- ele tem que voltar pro show! - eu disse.  
- prometa que tirará uma foto comigo. - disse Mary apertando Kendall ainda mais forte.  
- eu prometo lindinha. - Kendall disse dando um forte abraço em Mary.  
Fiquei assisti o show inteiro dos bastidores.  
Assim que o show terminou, Carlos veio falar comigo.  
- então, você é a famosa Noelle?  
- famosa?  
- logan não parou de falar da menina de lindos olhos que ele conheceu no parque. Você tem olhos encantadores realmente, admito que me desconcentrei algumas vezes na hora da música. - não tive nenhuma reação.  
- obrigada, mas eles não são tudo isso. - eu disse olhando para baixo.  
- vamos tirar uma foto todos juntos! - disse Kendall chegando no local.

Nos juntamos todos e tiramos a foto. A ordem era essa: Carlos, James, eu, Logan e kendall que estava com Mary no braço.  
- obrigada pelo show, foi o melhor que eu já fui - eu disse depois da foto. Ficaria ali com eles a noite toda, mas vi Mary bocejar.  
- agora eu tenho que ir, levar Mary para casa, já está tarde.  
Me despedi de todos, com um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.  
- ainda te ligo amanhã! - gritou Logan quando eu estava saindo.  
Movi a cabeça em sinal de sim, depois acenei e puxei Mary pelo braço. Ela estava com um sorriso enorme do rosto. Depois que deixei Mary em casa meu celular tocou.  
- Alô?  
- Noelle?  
- oi?  
- é o Logan.  
- ah. Oi logan, você disse que ligava amanhã.

- é, queria saber se você não gostaria de vir à minha casa amanhã, os meninos estarão aqui, vamos jogar video game e assistir à alguns filmes, você viria? Quer dizer, você me disse que gostava de video games e filmes não é? Seria como uma festa com BTR - levei um tempo para processar a informação. Isso seria um encontro? Um encontro com os outros meninos também?  
- ah, Claro, eu adoraria.  
- que ótimo, fiquei nervoso de que você pudesse dizer não. Posso ir te buscar às 13:00? Kendall fará Lasanha! - eu ri.  
- sendo assim, está ótimo para mim.  
- não tive chance de te dizer que eu gostei que você foi minha worldwide girl. - "minha" suspirei. - foi uma dia incrível, começando com o parque.  
- aaah você é um fofo, adorei te conhecer também.  
Conversamos até 3 horas da manhã.  
- já são 3 da manhã, tenho que desligar! - eu disse. - assim não acordarei a tempo de ir a sua casa.  
- tudo bem, até amanhã pretty rusher.  
- tchau.  
Já não conseguia esconder, estava completamente apaixonada por ele...


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5 – Kendall?**

Acordei era 12h.  
– OH MEU DEUS! - corri para me arrumar, Logan logo estaria em meu apartamento.  
Coloquei uma saia curta preta, uma blusa rosa claro de manga e uma sapatilha branca. assim que fiquei pronta liguei para ele, para explicar onde era o meu prédio, levei quase uma hora para fazer Logan entender. Até que ele finalmente chegou. Desci para encontrá-lo lá em baixo.  
– você está linda! - ele disse me olhando de cima a baixo.  
– obrigada, você também está muito bonito.  
E ele estava realmente lindo, estava de bermuda estampada, blusa azul, de sandálias e como famoso Ray Ban preto que eu já conhecera no dia do parque. Ele abriu a porta para mim e fomos em direção à sua casa. Assim que chegamos pude ver o luxo da casa. Ela era realmente uma mansão, pelo menos para mim era. Meu pai e eu morávamos num apartamento apertado com dois quartos apenas. Mas, nunca nos faltou nada. Deveria ter uns 5 quartos no mínimo aquela mansão de logan. Fiquei paralisada por um momento.

Quando eu entrei na casa, James e Carlos já estavam jogando video game. Logan entrou e foi procurar Kendall. Quando Carlos me viu, soltou o controle e veio me abraçar.  
– Noelle! Como vai hoje? - ele disse.  
– vou bem Carlos muito obrigado.  
– bela saia. - Não sabia se era um comentário pervertido, porque minha saia era muito curta ou se ela realmente bonita. - Logan deve ter gostado! - ele disse rindo da sua própria piada. Eu ri também, afinal Logan pareceu gostar mesmo.  
– Oi Mickey! - disse a James que me deu um beijo na bochecha.  
– soube que gosta de video games, já jogou King of Figthers?  
– tá brincando comigo? Jogava todos os dias!  
– então, será fácil derrotar você.  
– isso é o que vamos ver!  
Derrotei James 3 vezes e ele sempre queria uma revanche. Carlos só ficava rindo e dizendo que ele era o próximo mas James não deixava ele ir, ele queria ganhar de mim de qualquer jeito.  
– onde está Kendall?  
– deve estar na cozinha, fazendo lasanha. - disse Carlos.  
– E Logan?  
– Logan, foi pegar uns filmes na locadora.

– ah, vou ver se Kendall precisa de ajuda!  
– não vai terminar o jogo?  
– ja ganhei de você 3 vezes James, cansei de ganhar - eu dei uma gargalhada. - para onde é a cozinha?  
– pra lá! - disse Carlos pegando meu controle.  
Quando cheguei na cozinha Kendall estava lá em pé de avental. Não segurei o riso.  
– Oi Noelle! - disse ele correndo para me abraçar. - do que está rindo?  
– não imaginei que te encontraria de avental. - ele riu.  
– o que está fazendo na cozinha?  
– vim ver se queria ajuda!  
– não precisa.  
– eu amo cozinhar, vou ajudar voce querendo ou não!  
– que ótimo Noelle.  
Peguei outro avental e começamos a cozinhar juntos. Então, Kendall começou a cantar Hot N Cold da Katy perry.  
– se importa que eu cante? - ele disse olhando para mim. Poxa, ele é meu ídolo, cantando Katy perry particularmente para mim, e ainda pergunta se pode cantar? Ouviria ele o dia todo.  
– não, pode cantar.  
Comecei a cantar também, era uma das minhas musicas preferidas de Katy Perry. Assim que comecei a cantar, nos olhamos e começamos a cantar bem alto, acho até que Carlos e James nos ouviram da sala.

Quando terminamos de cantar começamos a rir, uma risada interminável, não tinha graça alguma, era apenas eu, cantando com Kendall Schmidt.  
– não acredito! você também gosta de Katy Perry! - ele disse.  
– é uma das minhas cantoras favoritas.  
– você canta muito bem! - o que? Ele estava mesmo me elogiando?  
– não canto nada.  
– você tem talento, Noelle. Deveria aproveitá-lo. - ele foi chegando mais perto.  
Acho que fiquei roxa de tanta vergonha. Ficava encarando o chão. Acho que me perderia naqueles olhos verdes se os olhasse.  
– você já cantou para algum público? - ele me perguntou.  
– só canto no chuveiro. - ele riu e continuou.  
– só acho que você seria uma boa cantora. - falou ele, voltando ao seu lugar.  
– obrigada. - eu falei ainda olhando para o chão timidamente. Ele então se virou e veio me abraçar. Não entendi o porque mas o abracei também, seu abraço era quente e aconchegante. Ele era muito mais alto que eu, então encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele encostou o queixo na minha cabeça.

Depois do abraço, fiquei mais sem graça que antes, mas continuei meu trabalho.

– Ei, quer que eu lave os pratos? Assim você pode ir adiantando a Lasanha. – eu disse.

– Faria isso?

– Claro.

Então, fiquei ao lado dele lavando uma pilha de pratos e talheres. Até que peguei uma colher e quando fui lavá-la a água bateu na superfície da colher e me molhou inteira. Kendall riu bem alto.

– Olhe para você – disse ele se acabando de rir.

– Você acha engraçado? - Peguei um copo cheio de água e joguei em seu rosto. Ele fez uma cara de raiva.

– Oh meu Deus, me desculpe.

Ele então, puxou uma mangueira que saia da pia que pareceu surgir do nada e me molhou mais ainda. E ficamos lá, como numa cena de um filme jogando água um no outro.

Enquanto brincávamos a torneira estava aberta, a pia transbordava e se formava uma enorme poça de água no chão. Escorreguei na poça, caí, e puxei Kendall junto. E então, olhei naqueles grandes olhos verdes e me desconcentrei de tudo.

Ele foi chegando mais perto e eu não pude cogitar em empurrá-lo, estava fascinada. E nos beijamos por uns 20 segundos no máximo, não foi um beijo longo, mas eu gostei. Eu parei e pensei em Logan. O que eu estava fazendo ali com Kendall? Coloquei uma das mãos na cabeça e fiquei lá sentada. Kendall não disse nada, apenas ficou sentado me olhando. Nenhum de nós tinha entendido o que havia acontecido.

– O que houve aqui? – disse Logan chegando na cozinha vendo a pia vazando e nós dois sentados no chão totalmente molhados. Não podia ser mais constrangedor.

– Foi tudo culpa minha. – ele disse se levantando.

– Não, eu que sou uma desastrada. – eu disse o defendendo.

– Venha Noelle, vou te dar uma roupa seca. – disse Logan fechando a torneira e me puxando pela mão.

Enquanto estava andando em direção ao quarto do Logan olhei para trás e lá estava Kendall com um pano enxugando o chão. Ele parou e olhou diretamente para mim, então desviei o olhar.

Quando chegamos no quarto não falei uma palavra do que havia acontecido na cozinha. Mas Logan tocou no assunto.

– O que vocês fizeram na cozinha? – fiquei tensa, ele falou como se tivesse visto tudo aquilo.

– Lasanha – ironizei – tentamos, eu não estava conseguindo fechar a torneira, então eu escorreguei e caí, e me apoiei em Kendall que caiu também... e..

– Meu Deus, você está com a testa inchada! – Ah, OBRIGADA TESTA! Eu pensei. Passei os dedos na minha testa e ela estava realmente inchada, doeu.

– ai. – gritei

– Vou buscar gelo para você.

– Ele saiu correndo atrás de gelo. E eu fui trocar de roupa. Ele me deu uma camisa de botão que ficou grande em mim e um short que parecia de um pijama. Eu estou ridícula, pensei me olhando no espelho. Eu vi Logan pelo reflexo do espelho, parado com o gelo na mão me analisando.

– Aqui está o gelo. Me desculpe por isso tudo.

– Não foi culpa sua. – disse o empurrando fraquinho.

– você está muito bonita com essa roupa.

– Só está tentando me agradar.

– Sério, você não sabe o quanto os homens acham sexy mulheres vestidas com a roupa deles? – ele riu e eu também.

Ouvi Kendall gritar que o almoço estava pronto. Desci as escadas com o gelo na testa, enquanto Logan colocava minhas roupas para lavar. Carlos e James não tinham chegado ainda na mesa.

Assim que Kendall viu o gelo, largou a lasanha de qualquer jeito na mesa.

– O que aconteceu com você? – ele disse com sua voz sedutora que me derreteu toda. Ele tirou o gelo do local, e viu que já estava roxo, pareceu preocupado. Olhei mais uma vez em seus olhos e achei que iríamos nos beijar de novo. Até que...


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6 – Surprises**

Até que Carlos chegou gritando desesperadamente quando viu a lasanha na mesa, e cortou o clima. Dei dois passos para trás e me sentei.

- Noelle, o que houve com a sua testa? – perguntou James preocupado.

- Acidente na cozinha – respondi olhando pro Kendall

- Já estão todos aqui, vamos comer. – disse Logan chegando.

- Acho que perdemos alguma coisa James. – disse Carlos olhando para as minhas roupas.

- é que...

- A torneira da cozinha emperrou e molhou ela, dei uma roupa sua para ela, não se importa não é? – Logan disse me interrompendo.

- Fica melhor em você. – Carlos disse sorrindo com um olhar malicioso.

Não disse mais nenhuma palavra o resto do almoço. Minha mente estava de cabeça para baixo, ainda pensava em Kendall. Eu amo Logan, disse para mim mesma. Não é?

- Noelle, peguei uns filmes na locadora que ir lá na sala escolher um para assistir depois do almoço? – disse Logan.

- Que tipo de filme?

- Tem de comédia e terror, qual você prefere?

- Terror.

- Olha só, a garota com medo de um brinquedo alto quer assistir filmes de terror. – eu ri.

Nos levantamos da mesa e fomos em direção a sala. Deixei o gelo lá.

- Noelle! – gritou Kendall – não vai levar o gelo?

- Não dói mais. – Ele pegou o gelo e colocou na minha mão.

- É melhor levar. – Que coisa mais fofa, ele se preocupa comigo. Olhei fixamente para ele e agradeci pela preocupação.

- Obrigada.

Quando chegamos na sala, Logan pegou os filmes que ele tinha locado.

- Hum, qual o mais assustador? – perguntei.

- Esse aqui. Quer começar a assistir?

- Claro.

Nos jogamos no sofá enorme e confortável. Ele sentou mais perto de mim e colocou seus braços ao meu redor. O filme começou e eu já estava com medo. Eu gritei de susto o filme inteiro. Logan ria de mim a cada grito e dizia que eu era medrosa.

- Calma, eu estou aqui. – disse ele sussurrando lindamente em meu ouvido. Me arrepiei toda.

- Ouvimos a Noelle gritar o que você fez Logan? – disse James chegando com Carlos na sala. Logan riu.

- Eu não fiz nada. Noelle que é uma medrosa.

- Começaram sem nós? – disse Carlos admirado.

- Venha para cá Carlos. – bati as mãos no lugar vazio ao meu lado. Ele deu um pulo e sentou. James também sentou ao lado de Carlos. E Kendall não veio. Deve ter ficado para arrumar a cozinha. Pensei em ajudá-lo, mas me lembrei da minha testa inchada e fiquei por lá. Na metade do filme Kendall chegou e se sentou ao lado de Logan. Já era 15:30 e tínhamos mais uns 6 filmes para assistir. Eu não me cansaria, afinal eu amo filmes, ainda mais assistir com eles.

_**Ponto de vista: Kendall**_

À cada grito de Noelle, Logan a abraçava, gostaria de socar a cara dele, mas não faria sentido, ele viu ela primeiro.

Os filmes iam passando e não tive a oportunidade de falar com Noelle sobre o nosso beijo, sobre o que eu senti. Quando estávamos no último filme já era quase uma hora da manhã, vi que Noelle tinha adormecido no braços de Logan. Pensei que gostaria de ser ele.

- Logan, Noelle dormiu. – eu disse.

- Vou levar ela para cama!

- Ela vai dormir aqui?

- Por que não? Já são uma hora da manhã, ela parece cansada, não tenho coragem de acordar ela.

- Onde ela vai dormir?

- No meu quarto.

- Na sua cama? – Não, no chão. Claro que é na cama dele né, seu burro!

- É – fiquei triste, acho que fiquei com ciúmes.

Logan pegou Noelle nos braços e subiu as escadas.

- Huuuuummmm Logan e Noelle lá em cima na mesma cama. – disse James morrendo de rir.

- Isso não vai prestar! – disse Carlos rindo também.

Não segurei a raiva.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO VAO PRESTAR? Ela está dormindo! Não vai acontecer nada! – falei furioso. Eles se espantaram com a minha reação.

- Desde quando Kendall se preocupa tanto com Noelle? – escutei James sussurrar para Carlos.

- Desde que nos beijamos. – eu disse olhando para baixo. Escapou. Mas, achei que tinha que contar para eles.

- O QUE? – James deu um grito.

- Fala baixo! – eu disse.

- Cara, você sabe que Logan gosta dela. – disse Carlos.

- Eu sei disso. Eu não pude me controlar. E... acho que gosto dela também.

- Você não pode gostar da mesma garota que Logan, isso é traição. – disse James.

- Ah, mas e a Ally? Como fica? – eu disse me defendendo.

- A Ally é diferente porque... – James parou de falar quando viu que Logan se aproximava.

_**Ponto de vista: Noelle**_

Acordei no quarto de Logan era 4:25 da manhã, devo ter dormido durante o filme. Logan estava deitado na cama comigo, eu sorri e fui procurar meu celular que estava tocando. Quem é o ser humano que liga para mim de madrugada?

- Alô? - sussurrei, saindo do quarto para não acordar Logan.

- AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! – gritou a voz do outro lado da linha que me parecia familiar.

- Quem é?

- Como assim quem é? É a Lisa, sua chata, não reconheceu minha voz? Que saudadeeeeeeeeees! Como está ai em LA? Tenho várias coisas para te contaaar! – meu Deus, como ela falava. Lisa, era minha melhor amiga da escola, e também minha vizinha em SP, fazíamos tudo juntas. Ela me chama de Amis (que á amiga na versão Lisa). Ela sempre me chamava de Noeli em vez de Noelllll ~enfase no L~ então, essa foi a maneira que ela arranjou de não errar meu nome. Lisa fazia tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempos, que eu não consegui processar a maioria delas!

- Lisa, calma, por que ligou tão tarde?

- Tarde? Aaaaaah, é o fuso horário. Que horas são aí?

- São 4 e meia.

- Aaaaai Amiiiiis, desculpa te acordei não foi?

- foi, mas tudo bem, estou com saudades também!

- Tenho uma novidade Ó-T-I-M-A.

- me conte tudo.

- Você sabe que meu aniversário é semana que vem não é?

- Claro que sei.

- Adivinha o que eu pedi de presente?

- O QUE?

- Você!

- Haaaan? Eu, como assim?

- VOU MORAR COM VOCÊ AÍ EM LA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – ela começou a gritar histericamente. Desci as escadas correndo para gritar também, longe do quarto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAA – comecei a gritar também. Eu e Lisa em LA juntas, isso não vai dar certo. – Quando você vem?

- Hoje. Meu vôo é as 14:00, chego aí de noite. Me espera no aeroporto amiiiis. Queria te fazer uma surpresa, mas não resisti.

- aaaai Lisa, que bom que você vem! Tenho muitas coisas para te contar.

Contei tudo que tinha acontecido comigo, que eu conheci Logan, que beijei Kendall (aiai, que beijo)... Ficamos conversando até 8 h (lá já era 12h), ela desligou e disse que iria para o aeroporto para vir para cá. Comecei a pular. Quando desliguei o telefone voltei na ponta dos pés para o quarto.

_**Ponto de vista: Logan**_

Acordei, passei a mão do lado em que Noelle deveria está. Ela tinha sumido. Já ia me levantar e ir procurar por ela, quando ela entrou de fininho.

- Desculpa, te acordei? – ela disse sentando na cama, linda, como sempre.

- Não. Onde você estava?

- Meu celular tocou, sai do quarto para não te acordar. – ela disse com um lindo sorriso.

- Ainda está cedo, quer voltar a dormir? – sugeri.

- Não, estou sem sono, vou para casa. – ela disse passando a mão na minha nuca.

- Mas porque? Fique.

- Tenho que buscar uma amiga no aeroporto.

- Nos vemos de noite?

- Claro. – ela disse me abraçando forte. Eu a abracei, beijei sua cabeça , depois sua boca. Um longo beijo e eu não queria que terminasse. Puxei ela para mais perto de mim e continuei beijando, ela já estava no meu colo.

- Tenho que ir. – falou ela depois do beijo sorrindo. Abracei ela mais uma vez, mas forte do que antes, não queria que ela fosse.

– Fique! – implorei.

- Não posso. – ela me soltou e saiu do quarto.

_**Ponto de vista: Noelle**_

Logan e eu finalmente nos beijamos, um longo beijo. No momento me senti uma prostituta, primeiro Kendall agora ele. Sai do quarto, e fui na lavanderia pegar minha roupas.

Cheguei em meu prédio, uma pessoa estava parada no saguão.

- Noelle! – disse o porteiro. - Tem alguém aqui te procurando!

- Quem? – o porteiro não disse nada, só me conduziu para onde a pessoa estava.

- Quem é você? – perguntei.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7 - Threats are made**

- Quem é você? – perguntei. Era uma mulher, e ela estava fumando. Odeio gente que fuma.

- Soube que você está saindo com Logan! – disse ela cuspindo a fumaça pela boca.

- Quem é você? – eu disse furiosa.

- Você está! – ela deu um riso irônico – Fique longe dele! – eu ri bem alto.

- Você não é minha mãe.

Ela jogou o cigarro no chão, amassou com o pé e chegou mais perto.

- Escuta aqui, você não me conhece, eu estou te avisando, fique longe dele! Ele é meu, bitch!

(todos nós sabemos o que bitch significa)

- Qual o problema com você? Oooh, você á uma fã. – dei um sorriso malicioso – Uma fã doida, feia e nojenta que é obcecada pro Logan, você sonha em conhece-lo um dia, vocês vão se casar, e viver feliz para sempre bla bla bla. Tenho uma novidade para você, bitch, ele nunca perderia o tempo dele com você. – ironizei e ela bufou.

- Sua estúpida! Ele não te falou de mim? – ela pausou e me analisou, não tive nenhuma reação – Claro que não. Iremos nos encontrar esta noite.

- Você é uma mentirosa, sua maluca!

- Não honey, eu não sou maluca, isso é só um aviso, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz, fique longe dele ou vai sofrer as consequências! – disse ela pegando sua bolsa cor de vomito e saindo do prédio.

- UUUUUUUUUUI QUE MEDO! – gritei para que ela escutasse.

Fiquei com medo mesmo, as palavras "você não sabe do que eu sou capaz, fique longe dele ou vai sofrer as consequencias" martelavam na minha cabeça. Senti raiva, quase chorei. Estava nervosa, o que aquela mulher quis dizer com sofrer as consequencias? Eu poderia dizer que não tinha nada com Logan, mas eu senti tanta raiva que não ia ficar calada. Subi para o meu apartamento tremula, sem saber o que fazer. Precisava de alguém para conversar, mas Lisa só estaria ali as sete da noite se o seu vôo não atrasar. Não contaria o que tinha acontecido para Logan. Pensei em ligar para Kendall, mas não me pareceu uma boa idéia. Resolvi ligar para Carlos.

_**Ponto de vista: Carlos**_

Acordei na casa do Logan, peguei meu celular e desci. Ele estava na cozinha sentado comendo uma montanha de panquecas, fiquei com água na boca.

- Bom dia – eu disse.

- Quer panquecas?

- Claro.

Meu celular começou a tocar Big Night (que era o meu toque).

_- Alô?_

_- C-C-Carlos? – a voz falos gaguejando._

_- Quem é?_

_- É Noelle. Preciso falar com você! – a voz dela era tremula._

_- O que foi?_

_- Você ainda está na casa de Logan?_

_- Estou, qual é o problema?_

Logan imediatamente deu um pulo da cadeira e ainda mastigando falou:

- Quem é?

_- Logan está ai? Por favor, não diga que sou eu._

_-_ Quem é, Carlos? – Logan insistiu.

_- Sério? Meu Deus estou indo agora! – _eu disse, falando no telefone. – tenho que ir Logan, Sidney está causando problemas ais vizinhos, tenho que ir cara!

Sai dali correndo.

_- Pronto Noelle, qual é o problema?_

_- Carlos, eu estou com medo! – ela começou a chorar._

_- Noelle! Noelle! Calma, me escuta, você está em casa?_

_- Estou, vem para cá por favor! – _ela disse implorando.

Peguei meu casaco e fui imediatamente para o prédio de Noelle.

_**Ponto de vista: Noelle**_

Estava falando no telefone com Carlos e não me controlei e comecei a chorar. Estava muito assustada, o que ela poderia fazer? Me matar? Fiquei andando de um lado pro outro pensando em Logan, eu não tinha nada com ele não é? Foi só um beijo, como o de Kendall. Não, significava alguma coisa. A campainha tocou. Abri a porta, era Carlos.

- Carlos! – pulei nos braços de Carlos e o abracei bem forte, começando a chorar de novo. Ele passou as mãos nos meus cabelos e beijou minha cabeça.

- Calma Noelle, me diga o que aconteceu?

Contei tudo sobre minha visita surpresa. Carlos olhou para mim assustado.

- Era uma mulher, você disse. Como era ela?

- Sim, loira, olhos verdes, branca e fumava um cigarro.

- OH MEU DEUS!

- Você a conhece? Quem é ela, Carlos?

Carlos começou a andar de um lado pro outro olhando pro chão e começou a roer as unhas.

- CARLOS! – falei parando ele. – QUEM É ELA?

- Ally.

- Mais informação por favor.

- Ally é louca.

- Eu sei disso, Carlos! Se concentra, por que ela veio atrás de mim?

- Eu não devia te contar isso.

- Você precisa, eu estou assustada.

- Ally trabalha na parte técnica dos nossos shows. Ela já teve um rolo de um ano com Logan, que não acabou bem. Bom, ela acha que não acabou ainda, e com razão, porque Logan ainda sai com ela as vezes. Ela até queria sair com ele ontem à noite, mas ele não quis. Ela deve ter escutado ele gritar que ligaria para você no show. Não achei que ela viria atrás de você. Ela já foi presa duas vezes, mas nunca nos disse porque e sempre era solta antes por bom comportamento.

- Como assim ela já foi presa duas vezes? O que ela vai fazer comigo? – falei desesperada.

- Eu não sei, eu realmente não sei.

_**Ponto de vista: Carlos**_

Quando contei a Noelle sobre Ally e Logan ela olhou para baixo e começou a chorar, acho que ela realmente gostava de Logan. Mas então porque ela beijou Kendall? Falarei com ela sobre isso depois. Fiquei olhando fixamente para ela, vi que ela ia cair e desmaiar, corri para segurá-la.

- Noelle! Noelle! – gritei desesperado. – Por favor acorde! Noelle!

Ela não acordava de jeito nenhum, fiquei sem saber o que fazer, coloquei ela deitada no sofá e tentei mais uma vez.

- Noelle! Acoooooooorde! Por favor! Não deixarei que nada de ruim te aconteça! Acoooorde! – comecei a falar sozinho – Eu vou te proteger, acorde, acorde!

Ela finalmente acordou, meio que fora de si.

- Você está bem? – falei abraçando ela. Ela não disse nada, mas me abraçou também. Vi que ela ainda estava tonta, então ficamos lá no sofá sentados por um tempo.

- Carlos, pode ficar aqui até as sete? – Ela finalmente disse.

- Claro que sim. – ela sorriu fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça no meu peito.

- Obrigada. – ela disse.

- Ei, escuta, não vou deixar que ela faça mal a você ta ouvindo? Ela terá que passar por mim e por Logan para tocar em você!

- Não conte pra ele.

- Porque não?

- Eu não sei se ele quer ficar comigo ou com ela.

- Claro que com você, deixa de ser besta, Ally é uma idiota! – ela riu.

- Ela é mesmo.

- Então, o que vamos fazer até as sete? A propósito, o que você tem para fazer as sete?

- Como você é curioso! – ela me deu um soco no ombro. – minha melhor amiga vem morar comigo aqui. Tenho que buscar ela no aeroporto.

- Huuuummmm e ela é bonita?

- Claro que é, quando ela chegar te apresento.

- Já sei o que faremos! – eu disse olhando para um Xbox 360 na mesa da sala.

- Não, mais videogame?

- Você tem alguma idéia melhor?

- Vamos sair deste apartamento. Conhece algum lugar para irmos?

- Sei o lugar perfeito.

_**Ponto de vista: Noelle**_

Descemos em direção ao carro (muito humilde) de Carlos. Fomos até um karaokê, Por ali por perto.

- Um karaokê? – eu disse.

- Por que não? Você gosta de cantar que eu sei. Ouvi seu show com Kendall na cozinha. – ele riu e eu fiquei envergonhada. – Você canta muito bem!

- Obrigada.

Quando entramos no karaokê pedimos para cantar no palco. Eu escolhi a música Gives You Hell do The All-American Rejects ( . ) Eu amo essa musica. Eu comecei a cantar.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes._

Carlos continuou:

_When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell…_

E assim fomos, a música inteira, era uma música que a cada refrão eu me empolgava e ele também, começamos a pular e gritar, e desafinar. Quem ligava? Estava me divertindo muito ali com Carlos. Ele seria um bom amigo, eu pensei várias vezes durante a música. Já tinha me esquecido daquela louca alucinada.

Quando terminamos de cantar, fomos aplaudidos de pé, até que algumas pessoas reconheceram Carlos e começou a se formar um tumulto com um monte de gente gritando: OH MEU DEUS É O CARLOS DO BIG TIME RUSH! Eu e ele saímos correndo de lá rindo.

- Carlos para onde a gente vai?

- Sei lá, só corre! – ele falou puxando a minha mão.

Puxei ele em direção ao carro dele, ele abriu, pulamos rapidamente para o banco de trás e nos abaixamos. Ficamos ali por mais ou menos duas horas. Conversando.

- Estou com fome. – ele disse.

- Eu também.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa, já são seis e meia, daqui a pouco sua amiga chega.

Fomos a um Mcdonalds lá por perto. Chegando lá vimos Ally e Logan numa mesa...


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8 – Was just a illusion**

Fomos a um Mcdonalds lá por perto. Chegando lá vimos Ally e Logan numa mesa. Parei na porta e puxei Carlos. Nos olhamos, encaramos a mesa e não dissemos uma palavra. Eles estavam umas 5 mesas a nossa frente do lado direito. Logan estava de costas pra porta e Ally na frente dele.

- Quer ir comer em outro lugar? – Carlos sugeriu.

- Quero. – disse ainda olhando pra mesa.

Antes mesmo de me virar, Ally olhou diretamente pra mim deu um meio sorriso sarcástico agarrou a nuca de Logan e o beijou, por muito tempo, e Logan correspondeu e continuou beijando. Trinquei os dentes, queria ir lá acabar com aquela vadia, e iria se não fosse Carlos. Dei um passo pra frente, e ele imediatamente me puxou pra trás. Saímos do Mcdonalds e uma lagrima desceu do meu rosto, tentei não chorar mais não aguentei.

- Aquele cretino! – eu disse irritada colocando as duas mãos na cabeça e me descabelando. – como ele pode fazer isso comigo? – cara, como eu chorava alto, tinha até esquecido que estávamos na rua.

- Noelle! – gritou Carlos.

- Hoje de manhã ele... ele me beijou... ele... ele me implorou pra ficar na casa dele! – não conseguia falar direito.

- NOELLE! – falou Carlos me sacudindo – Vamos, eu te levo pra casa, você está nervosa, precisa se acalmar, posso te fazer um omele...

- NÃO! – interrompi ele. – Quero ficar sozinha! – falei o empurrando e me virando.

- Por que você se importou tanto com o beijo? E quanto a Kendall? Você também o beijou! – Ele falou gritando e muito irritado por eu ter empurrado ele. Engoli o seco, parei de berrar e me virei lentamente.

- O que? – falei ainda com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e com a cara toda vermelha. – Quem de contou isso?

- Isso não importa! Você também o beijou não foi? Já pensou que Kendall pode estar chateado? Bom, ele ainda não sabe que você beijou Logan, mas depois que você ter dormido na mesma cama que ele, não acho que Kendall tenha gostado disso. E Logan? Você acha que ele vai reagir bem quando souber?

Encarei o chão. Ele tinha razão, eu também beijei Kendall, quando Logan souber vai ficar com mais raiva que eu agora, mas isso não justifica o fato dele ter beijado aquela vadia! Kendall poderia gostar de mim. Claro que ele gosta, isso é obvio. Ele que me beijou. Voltar para o Brasil e desistir de ser atriz, foi o que eu pensava naquela hora. Seria melhor eu sair da vida deles.

- Você tem razão – comecei a chorar de novo ainda mais forte, mas baixinho, meus soluços eram silenciosos e Carlos parecia se arrepender do que tinha dito.

- Vem cá – ele me puxou e me abraçou. Agarrei a manga do casaco dele e comecei a apertar com força ~músculos, me gusta kkk~. Ele acariciava meu cabelo e dizia que tudo ia dar certo. Começou a chover e estava frio. Carlos tirou seu casaco e me cobriu com ele.

- Vamos, eu te levo pra casa – ele disse me levando em direção ao carro.

- Tenho que pegar minha amiga, lembra?

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, vai ser ótimo, Lisa sempre me faz rir.

Fomos pro carro, pegamos um drive-thru na subway e fomos comendo em direção ao aeroporto, que ficava do outro lado da cidade. Estava faminta, não tinha almoçado, comi muito minha barriga até doeu.

- Me desculpe por ter falado daquele jeito com você, eu exagerei. – Carlos disse dirigindo. Olhei pra ele e não consegui ficar brava com tanta fofura.

- Está tudo bem, você tinha razão – eu dei uma pausa – foi Kendall não foi?

- O que?

- Que te contou que nos beijamos? – Esperei uma resposta, mas ele não disse nada. Senti meu iPhone vibrar no meu bolso. Era uma mensagem. Quando li "De: Logan" na mensagem fiquei paralisada, olhando pro celular sem nem sequer abrir.

- O que foi?

- Uma mensagem. – falei tensa.

- De quem?

- Logan.

- O que diz ai?

Li a mensagem em voz alta que dizia "Noelle, onde você está? Você disse que nos veríamos a noite. Quer que eu vá no seu apartamento? Estou com saudades do seu beijo." Senti vontade de jogar meu celular pra fora do carro de tanta raiva.

- Você tem o direito de ficar brava agora.

- Kendall não de falou de como me beijou? – falei guardando o celular, ignorando a mensagem e Carlos também. Ele se espantou.

- Ele não disse detalhes, só disse que vocês se beijaram e que achava que gostava de você também.

- Ele que me beijou. Não fui eu. Caímos e ele me olhou nos olhos, essa é a minha fraqueza. Ele me beijou e eu gostei, não deveria mas, eu gostei muito.

- Você gosta dele?

- Carlos, eu amo todos vocês! Escuto big time rush todos os dias tenho todos os CDs de vocês e me acabo de chorar em Invisible. Não posso escolher só um. – ele riu.

- Qual a graça? – perguntei.

- Você tem algum preferido? Tipo, antes de conhecer a gente.

- Não. Amo vocês igualmente.

- Ah, você mente muito mal. Quem é?

- É verdade.

- Toda rusher tem um preferido.

- ERA VOCÊ! Seu chato, agora fiquei com vergonha.

Ele riu lindamente sem tirar seus olhos da estrada que estava toda molhada da chuva. O celular de Carlos tocou.

- Pode atender? – ele pediu pra mim.

- Claro.

Ligação on

_- Alô?_

_- Alô? Carlos?_

_- Não, é a Noelle! Oi James._

_- Noelle? – James pareceu surpreso – érr... Carlos ta ai? – ele falou todo nervoso._

_- Ta, mas ele ta dirigindo, ele ta me dando uma carona pro aeroporto, tenho que pegar uma amiga lá._

_- Hum, depois que ele te deixar... ou melhor quando ele chegar em casa pede pra ele me ligar, quero falar com ele._

_- Ta bom James, tchau._

_- Tchau Noelle._

Ligação off

- O que ele queria?

- Ele disse que era pra você ligar pra ele, pareceu importante.

- Ta bom.

Conversamos e Carlos começou a contar umas histórias muito engraçadas de quando ele era pequeno. Não falamos em nenhum momento de Kendall ou Logan. Rimos muito, não conseguia parar de rir, e ele também não.

_**Ponto de vista: Carlos**_

Só lembro de estar dirigindo meu carro com Noelle rindo ao meu lado. Depois, eu acordei em um quarto branco, minha visão estava embaçada, eu estava meio tonto não tinha idéia de onde estava. Não lembro de ter bebido noite passada. Vi alguém que não consegui identificar se aproximar de mim e falar.

- Cara, como se sente?

- Hã? Bem, eu acho. Quem é você?

- É o James cara, você não me reconhece?

- Ah, oi James. Cadê a Noelle? Onde eu estou? – falei fazendo força pra me levantar da cama. James imediatamente me empurrou para que eu deitasse de volta.

- Você precisa descansar. O médico já vem.

- Eu estou num hospital? O que aconteceu James? – falei desesperado.

- Você não se lembra? Você bateu o carro.

- O QUE? – comecei a ficar nervoso. – Onde está Noelle? Ela está bem?

- Calma, ela está no quarto ao lado. Não acordou ainda, mas ela vai ficar bem tenho certeza.

- QUERO SAIR DAQUI! – comecei a me levantar de novo. O medico chegou com uma enfermeira e mais uma vez me colocaram na cama.

- Sr. Pena, o senhor precisa ficar em repouso. – disse o médico.

- Eu disse isso a ele. – disse James se defendendo.

Flashs do acidente passavam pela minha cabeça, lembro de Noelle gritando de medo quando o carro estava capotando, lembro de perder o controle do carro. Não lembro de mais nada depois disso.

- Eu quero ver Noelle! – eu gritei pro médico que se assustou.

- Você a verá eu prometo. Mas, descanse essa noite.

- Onde está Kendall e Logan?

- Estão no quarto com Noelle. Kendall e Logan no mesmo quarto com Noelle, meu Deus.

- E a amiga de Noelle?

- Eu a peguei no aeroporto, está la com Noelle também.

- Como ela está?

- O medico disse que ela está em coma.

- Em coma?

- Por quanto tempo?

- Eu não sei, mas ela pode acordar a qualquer momento.

_**Ponto de vista: Kendall**_

Ver Noelle ali naquele estado me partia o coração, ela não sofreu arranhões graves no rosto, mas bateu a cabeça e quebrou a perna. Fiquei olhando e analisando ela o tempo inteiro, Logan e uma tal de Lisa, que se diz amiga dela estavam lá. Lisa estava chorando muito, e Logan tentava consolar ela. Eu me aproximei na cama de Noelle e peguei sua mão, alisei meu polegar em sua mão e dei um beijo em sua testa. Sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Kendall, eu tenho que ir, Ally quer me ver. – disse Logan me cutucando

- Você ainda se encontra com ela?

- Claro, por que não?

- E Noelle?

- ah, Noelle eu pego depois. – "Noelle eu pego depois" Essas palavras me chocaram, não acreditei no que Logan tinha dito. Fiquei com mais raiva ainda, mas resolvi não falar nada.

- Hum. Tchau.

- Você não vai embora?

- Não, vou dormir aqui.

Logan saiu e Lisa ficou sentada lá, até que...


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9 – What's happened?**

Senti Noelle apertar minha mão como se ela gostasse que eu estivesse ali, não sei se foi impressão minha, mas tomei um susto alisei a mão dela de novo, me levantei da cadeira e olhei fixamente para os olhos dela esperando que ela os abrisse.

- Noelle? Pode me ouvir? – Ela não se mexeu, não apertou a minha mão, não fez nada, ficou imóvel ainda em sono profundo.

- Ela não pode te ouvir Kendall. – disse Lisa se levantando da cadeira colocando as mãos nos meus ombros com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Os médicos disseram que ela vai ficar pelo menos dois dias assim.

- Mas ela pode acordar antes, certo? Nem sempre os médicos tem razão...

- Carlos acordou! John está te chamando. – mal terminei de falar James apareceu na porta gritando. John era o empresário da nossa banda, deve esta aqui para saber se Carlos fará o show de hoje a noite.

- Pode ir, eu fico com ela. – Lisa disse tentando sorrir. – Beijei a mão de Noelle e fui ao quarto de Carlos.

- E ai cara? Como você está?

- Estou bem, acordei faz tempo. O médico disse que eu já posso sair do hospital hoje. – Carlos já estava sentado na cama conversando com John, mas ainda com a cabeça enfaixada.

- Então doutor, ele poderá fazer o show de hoje? – John perguntou ao médico que entrava na sala com uma prancheta na mão.

- Bom, por sorte ele não quebrou nada. Ele poderá fazer o show, contanto que não se esforce muito.

- Ótimo, vou ligar pra Ally e dizer que o show continuará. – Disse John pegando o celular e saindo da sala. – Fiquem bem viu Carlos? Lembre-se que vamos pra NY logo após o show.

Ah, New York, tinha esquecido disso. Iríamos pra NY, Boston, Savannah e Chicago só depois voltaríamos pra LA. Como vou cuidar de Noelle agora? Não vou estar aqui quando ela acordar.

- HEY! – gritei pra John – mas quando nós voltamos?

- EM 1 SEMANA! – ele gritou de volta do corredor.

- Onde Logan se meteu? – James perguntou – Ele não estava no quarto com você Kendall?

- Ele foi encontrar Ally. – eu disse. Todo mundo parou e ficou um momento de tensão no quarto.

- NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – James deu um grito – Ele disse que não encontraria mais com ela.

- Eles se encontraram ontem a noite James, Noelle até os viu juntos. – eu arregalei os olhos.

- Ela viu? – Eu falei.

- Viu, e Ally fez o favor de beijá-lo na frente dela.

- Oh Meu Deus, como ela reagiu? – James falou

- Bom, ela chorou muito. - Não posso descrever a raiva que eu senti naquela hora.

- Agora já deu, vou quebrar a cara dele! – eu disse furioso.

- Calma Kendall, Logan não sabe que você gosta dela. E eu acho que ela não vai querer nada com ele depois dessa. – Carlos disse.

_**Ponto de vista: Noelle**_

Acordei e Lisa estava sentada numa poltrona ao lado da minha cama dormindo. Olhei no relógio que estava numa mesa do lado da cama eram 4:04 da manhã. "4:04" dei um sorriso. Não me lembro de ter ficado doente, o que eu faço num hospital? Estava fraca, olhei pra minha perna engessada, e pensei "droga, o que aconteceu? Sou um desastre". Fiquei um bom tempo em silencio olhando aquele quarto do hospital, não tava pra ver muita coisa estava escuro o sol não tinha nascido ainda, pensei em voltar a dormir, mas não estava com sono. Estava frio aquele ar condicionado deveria estar no máximo, pensei em me levantar e desligar, mas não consegui.

- Lisa... – falei baixinho, não por que eu queria mas porque eu estava fraca, não conseguia falar mais alto do que aquilo. Comecei a ter calafrios. Lisa nem se mexeu.

- Lisa... Você pode abaixar o ar condicionado? – tentei de novo, não muito mais alto que a primeira tentativa, mas ela deve ter escutado, Lisa não tem sono pesado.

- Hum? Que é? – ela falou sonolenta sem nem abrir os olhos.

- Pode abaixar o ar condicionado? Está frio.

- Abaixa você! – ela disse abrindo os olhos. Quando ela me viu, teve um susto e veio me abraçar. – Ai Meu Deus, AMIIS! – ela disse muito feliz.

- Também estava com saudades, quando você chegou que eu não te vi? E por que eu estou no hospital?

- Ah, Amis, você perdeu muita coisa.

Ela me contou que Carlos tinha perdido o controle do carro porque a pista estava molhada e estava escuro o carro bateu em outro carro e capotou duas vezes. Disse também que James foi buscar ela no aeroporto que ela não se aguentou de emoção que quase desmaiava quando viu ele, que foi um milagre Carlos não ter se ferido gravemente, que eu bati a cabeça, quebrei minha perna, e dormi 5 dias. Era muita informação.

- 5 dias? Onde está Carlos?

- Ele já saiu do hospital faz tempo, ele foi direto pra NY, mas hoje deve está em Chicago.

- ah. – falei decepcionada.

- Mas, ele liga todo dia pra saber como você está. Ele diz que se sente culpado por isso tudo que aconteceu com você.

- Se sente culpado? Não foi culpa dele, eu que distraí ele com minhas besteiras e ele acabou batendo o carro. E Logan ele não ligou?

- Na verdade os 4 ligam todos os dias.

- hum. Quando vou sair daqui? Você já foi em casa?

- Já, umas duas vezes pra pegar roupas suas. Que lindo apartamento amis.

- Desculpa por ter estragado tua vinda pra cá.

- Deixa de ser anta, quando você sair daqui a gente cai compensar viu?

- Sim senhora.

Dois dias depois, eu sai do hospital, minha perna já estava boa, mas eu ainda mancava um pouco.

- Sério? – perguntei pra Lisa circulando pelo quarto, tentando andar de uma maneira normal.

- Sério Amis, você está andando lindamente. – no meio da frase ela riu.

- HÁ-HÁ-HÁ – dei uma risada irônica – muito engraçado.

Eu estava de cabelo solto, um short curto jeans, uma blusa regata preta e umas havaianas que eu trouxe do Brasil. Nenhum dos meninos tinha ligado pra caber como eu estou, acho que Lisa inventou aquilo.

- Vamos pra casa finalmente! Quero uma cama de verdade! – disse Lisa pegando minhas malas me ajudando a sair do quarto e a andar menos ridiculamente.

- HEEEEY! – uma voz gritou no corredor. – NOELLE! - me virei bruscamente, era correndo em minha direção. Não consegui segurar a minha alegria.

- JAAAAAAMEEEESSSS! – dei um grito. – Mas vocês não estavam em... – não consegui terminar ele me deu um abraço tão forte que me deixou sem ar e me tirou do chão.

- Acabamos de chegar.

- Noelle! Meu Deus! Que saudades. – disse Carlos me abraçando também. - Me desculpe por isso. – ele disse pegando minha mão.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Ei, vem cá! – Logan me deu um puxão pela minha mão livre e agarrou minha cintura, ele me deu um beijo não tão longo eu parei por que fiquei com vergonha e ainda estava chateada. Olhei pra ele e dei um sorriso seco.

- Oi Kendall. – falei meio sem graça depois do beijo. Abracei ele e acariciei sua nuca. Vi que ele se arrepiou todo.

- Oi – ele disse depois do abraço.

- Como está a perna? – Carlos perguntou, quebrando o enorme silencio constrangedor que Logan tinha formado.

- Está bem, não dói mais, estou reaprendendo a andar, não riam de mim.

- Quem disse que você precisa andar? – Kendall disse com um enorme sorriso.

- Han? – ele pegou no colo, coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e ele saiu andando até pra fora do hospital.

Quando saímos do hospital uma multidão de paparazzi se formou e muitas fotos foram tirada, eram tantos flashs que quase ceguei ~exagero ON~ Kendall não ligou nem um pouco, só ficou bravo quando um dos paparazzi tentando um ângulo melhor para a foto bateu sem querer na minha perna machucada.

- TENHA CUIDADO! – Kendall gritou pro homem.

- Ta tudo bem, não doeu muito. – doeu sim, aquele homem quase que levava minha perna embora.

Kendall me colocou gentilmente no banco de trás do carro dele e sorriu, dei um beijo na bochecha dele pra agradecer e ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda "awn que fofo o sorriso do Kends" falei sem querer em português.

- Han? - Ele disse sem entender.

- Nada. – empurrei ele e fechei a porta do carro. Logan sentou do meu lado, depois Lisa e por ultimo James, Carlos foi na frente e Kendall estava dirigindo.

- Eu ouvi. – Lisa disse também em português.

- Ele não entendeu nada, ainda bem. – eu rebati e ri.

- Ei, já podem parar de falar em português né? – James disse indignado.

- Ok James. – eu disse rindo.

- Não vejo a hora de deitar na cama! – Lisa disse abrindo os braços.

- Pena que vai ter que esperar. – Kendall disse.

- Por que? – Ela disse angustiada.

- Temos uma surpresa pra vocês. – Carlos disse.

- O que é? – falei curiosa.

- Calma, você já vai saber. – Logan disse nos acalmando.

Comecei a ficar impaciente, odeio ser a ultima a saber das coisas, deve ser por isso que não gosto de surpresas.

- Não gosto de surpresas. – todos me encararam.

- Mas por que não? – Logan perguntou.

- Me deixa nervosa, impaciente e curiosa. – ele riu.

- Essa você vai gostar. Eu sei que eu vou. – Kendall disse.

- Agora vocês estão me assustando me digam o que é.

- Primeira parte surpresa. – Carlos falou nos entregando uma caixa branca.

Peguei a caixa, olhei pra Lisa e abri...


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10 – Where will you take me?**

Na caixa tinha 2 vestidos tipo, MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS? Eu nunca conseguiria comprar vestidos daquele jeito com o dinheiro que eu ganhava por mês de meu pai eu ia levar a minha vida toda eu acho. Eles viam com sapatos lindos e tinham um papelzinho indicando qual vestido é de quem. O meu era preto super simples bem curtinho e coladinho eu amei a hora. O de Lisa era verde meio que azul, sei lá que cor era aquela, era mais longo que o meu, fiquei pensando na hora por que o meu seria tão curto, mas deixei pra lá. Meu sapato era roxo com um salto não tão alto por causa da minha perna, eu não ia conseguir me equilibrar muito bem se fosse alto. O de Lisa era prata/cinza com um salto enorme, deve ser por que ela era a mais baixa do grupo, precisaria daquele salto.

- Oh Meu Deus, são os vestidos mais lindos que eu já vi! – falei com um sorriso MUITO grande. Lisa fiou sem fala, ela não parava de sorrir. – Onde nos trocamos?

- Na minha casa, nós também temos que nos arrumar – Kendall disse.

- Posso tomar banho também, eu estou cheirando à hospital. – eu disse.

- Claro.

Chegamos na casa de Kendall e ele me levou até o quarto dele, eu não entendi nada, mas fui com ele junto. Logan e Carlos sumiram e James foi pra algum lugar com Lisa.

- O que faço no seu quarto? – ele riu.

- Calma, tem um banheiro ali, os outros, os meninos estão usando. Eu preciso trocar de roupa também, se importa?

- Não. – "uuuui kendall sem camisa" pensei olhando pro quarto de Kendall tinha umas miniaturas e posters do homem-aranha me senti num quarto de uma criança, passei os dedos nelas e uma delas caiu no chão.

- Desculpe. – falei pegando o pequeno homem aranha do chão.

- Então, não vai mesmo me falar onde vamos? – eu falei.

- Não, já disse que é surpresa.

- E eu já disse que odeio surpresas! – falei chegando perto e colocando minhas mãos na cintura. – Como vou saber se vou bonita o suficiente?

- Você está sempre linda! – fiquei com vergonha, olhei pra baixo e ri.

- Obrigada. Bom, vou tomar banho.

- Ok, fique a vontade.

Peguei meu vestido, os sapatos e minha bolsa de maquiagem e entrei no banheiro. Fechei a porta, mas não tranquei, devo ter esquecido.

- Noelle!? – Kendall gritou depois de uns 20 min – você já terminou? Preciso pegar minha escova de dentes.

- Claro, pode entrar. – falei me enrolando rapidamente na toalha.

_Ponto de vista: Kendall_

Quando entrei no banheiro ela não tinha vestido a roupa ainda, tinha acabado de sair do banho, estava de toalha com o cabelo molhado ainda toda molhada, me encarando. Senti algo, digamos, "subir". Ela olhou pra minha elevação depois mordeu os lábios e olhou pra mim, o que aquilo significava?

- oh desculpe. – falei, deveria desviar o olhar mas não consegui. Ela estava tremendamente sexy. Por que ela faz isso comigo? Não consegui me conter, dei dois passos pra frente, estava decidido a me aproveitar da situação.

- Já pegou sua escova, agora saia! – ela falou me expulsando do banheiro.

Comecei a ficar nervoso "será que ela notou o que eu tentei fazer?" " não, nem toquei nela, só me aproximei, nada demais" "ah mas que merda, tinha que subir logo naquela hora? Ela viu com certeza" minha mente era uma confusão, fiquei andando de um lado pro outro já pronto, só esperando ela sair. Até que ela finalmente saiu.

- Como estou?

- Meu Deus! – falei espantado, ela estava deslumbrante – quer dizer, você está linda. Linda. Muito linda, muito muito linda. É, você está linda – me enrolei todo pra falar, ela me deixa nervosa. Ela riu da minha confusão de falar e se aproximou.

- Obrigada, você também está muito bonito.

Esta era a oportunidade perfeita pra a gente conversar, eu já estava apaixonado por ela, queria ela pra mim de qualquer jeito.

- Noelle, aannn... é que eu quero falar com você. Pode ser agora?

- Claro, Kendall, o que foi?

- Nós não tivemos chance de conversar sobre isso. Você se lembra do dia em que fomos a casa do Logan? – vi que ela já sabia do que eu ia falar, e ela já estava mais nervosa que eu.

- Lembro sim. – ela disse colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Eu nunca consegui esquecer esse dia. – ela me encarou.

- mas...

- deixa eu terminar por favor, Noelle – eu peguei as duas mão dela – eu não paro de pensar em você, quero que você sabia...

- EI! – Carlos gritou abrindo a porta do quarto cortando todo o clima. Soltei as mãos dela rapidamente. Ele olhou pra nós dois um pouco desconfiado e continuou – Vocês viram Lisa e James? Eles sumiram.

- Vou procurar por eles. – "conversamos depois" ela sussurrou em meu ouvido depois saiu do quarto.

_**Ponto de vista: Lisa**_

- Não acredito! – James falou rindo de se acabar.

- Sério, foi farinha pra todo lado, sou um desastre, Noelle até hoje ri dessa história. – falei rindo também, estava contando a hilária historia de eu e Noelle tentando fazer um bolo, mas isso não deu muito certo. Estavamos sentados na cama de um quarto de hospedes bem escondido. Não sei bem do porque de estamos ali, a gente estava na sala esperando os outros, mas eles estavam demorando muito e James me perguntou se eu não queria conhecer a casa, falei que sim, ~é, aquela delicia do james me convidando pra algo? Como recusar?~ ele me mostrou a casa e no ultimo comodo resolvemos parar la pra conversar.

- Vocês duas na cozinha não dão certo.

- Ei, mas conseguimos fazer o bolo e ficou uma delicia. – falei sorrindo.

Ele olhou pros meus olhos depois pra minha boca, acho que ele queria me beijar, mas não fez, no fim das contas eu que acabei beijando ele, por muito tempo, agarrei a nuca dele e não soltei mais. Empurrei ele na cama e subi em cima dele, comecei a beijar ele loucamente, enquanto ele da mão que estava na minha cintura, foi descendo e percorrendo meu corpo todo. Ele começou a passar a mão por dentro do meu vestido "oh não, se esse vestido rasgar eu to ferrada" pensei na hora, mas não dei muita importância, ele tirou a camisa e trocamos de lugar, ele estava quase tirando a minha calcinha.

- aaaahhhhh! Que droga Lisa! – Noelle disse depois de abrir a porta, ela desviou o olhar – seus dois putos, se vistam, Carlos disse que já estamos atrasados, não quero perder minha surpresa. – ela fechou a porta e saiu. James não tinha saído de cima de mim ainda, ele ficou vermelho.

- Agora que já sabem onde nós estamos, ainda temos tempo quer continuar? – meu corpo diza que sim, minha mente que não. Ele beijou meu pescoço, deixando uma marca roxa.

- Não podemos, você ouviu ela.. – dei um beijo nele, ele tentou de novo tirar minha calcinha. – hahaha seu safadinho – tirei a mao dele da "área" e me levantei.

- ah, vai ser assim? Você começa e não quer terminar

- brincamos depois – dei um selinho nele, limpei o gloss que tinha ficado na boca dele, peguei sua mão e saímos do quarto em direção a sala.

Ponto de vista: Noelle

Cheguei na sala meio que traumatizada com o que eu tinha visto. Carlos, Logan e Kendall estavam lá.

- Conseguiu achar eles? – Carlos perguntou

- Consegui. Estavam num quarto de hospedes se engolindo. – Logan deu uma risada alta.

- Sério? James é assim mesmo.

Logan veio pra perto de mim colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me deu a mão. Odeio quando ele demonstra quando gosta de mim, só faz eu amar e querer ele mais. Peguei na cintura dele e ficamos abraçados, Kendall pareceu não gostar.

- A proposito, você está linda com esse vestido. – ele falou olhando minha bunda.

- O-bri-ga-da - falei virando o rosto dele. Ele deu um sorriso muito sexy e mordeu o lábio.

- ah, ai estão vocês finalmente! – Carlos disse a Lisa e James chegando na sala.

- Lisa, amiga o que é isso no seu pescoço? – era uma marca roxa enorme, James aprontou ali. Ela colocou a mão direto no local.

- Nada. – ela falou tensa.

- Culpado! – James disse levantando uma das mãos. Todos riram.

- Chegou! – Kendall disse olhando pela janela.

- O que?


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11 - Party and bullshit**

- A nossa limousine

- Pera, limousine? - falei, pasma.

- é, limousine, é um evento muito especial. - James disse.

Fiquei tão empolgada, eu numa limousine com todos os meninos do BTR, ah, eu nunca poderia imaginar isso. Saimos da casa de Kendall e uma limousine preta enorme estava nos esperando. Fiquei de boa aberta. O motorista nos cumprimentou e abriu a porta, sorri pra ele e entrei. Dentro da limousine estava tocando windows down bem alto ela era tão espaçosa e linda, tinha umas luzes que ficavam fazendo uma coreografia de cores, parecia uma balada só que dentro de uma limosine, eu nunca tinha estado numa antes, alias eu nunca nem tinha visto uma, as luzes que pisavam incomodaram meus olhos não gostei muito recuei pra fora da limosine.

- noelle, o que foi? - Kendall correu pra me "socorrer"

- han? - falei passando a mão nos olhos, acho até que borrei a maquiagem. - são só as luzes, Kendall.

- ah. - ele limpou graciosamente o meu lápis borrado, dei um meio sorriso.

- então pessoal, ja podemos entrar! - Logan chegou cortando todo o clima.

Assim que entrei de verdade, reparei que no canto da porta havia bebidas, muitas bebidas, bebidas que eu nem sabia que existia, porém eu não sou alcoolatra nem bebo, só bebi acho que umas duas vezes na vida e me senti horrivel no outro dia, o que eu sabia de bebida era o que o meu pai bebia toda noite de sexta, acho que pra afogar as magoas. Fiquei encarando as bebidas e os copos por um tempo me perguntando se eu beberia naquela noite, talvez sim, se todos começassem a beber não gostaria de ficar só olhando, o estrago seria apenas no dia seguinte certo? A noite estava linda, eu estava me sentindo maravilhosa uns 2 ou 3 goles não me matariam. Enquanto eu me perdia em pensamentos Logan me olhava insistentemente.

- o que foi? - eu disse meio que sem graça.

- você é tipo alcoolatra? - dei uma risada.

- não, eu só fiquei admirada com as bebidas.

- então você vai beber hoje? Não aceito um não como resposta. - nossa, fiquei sem saber o que responder Logan tinha cara de quem bebia até cair, mesmo assim, que pessoa em um encontro diz que você irá beber de todo jeito? Mas aquilo não era um encontro...

- já estamos perto? - falei mudando do constrangedor assunto.

- sim, estamos quase chegando. - Carlos disse mexendo no iphone, deve estar twittando algo, não sei que milagre ele não começou uma seção de fotos.

- chegamos. - o motorista nos avisou depois de uns 10 min.

Descemos da limousine e paramos em frente a, uma casa de festa? Talvez? O que? O que nós estavamos fazendo ali? Fiquei ainda mais confusa, eu vi uns cartazes com "Big Time Summer Tour" mas não dei muita bola pra eles, assim que entramos descobri por mim mesma que aquela era a festa de comemoração do fim da Summer Tour, me senti muito honrada em estar ali, não consegui controlar a minha felicidade, só dei um abraço muito forte em Logan que pareceu surpreso com meu ato, mas me abraçou também, ele me abraçou com força como se fosse a ultima vez que iamos nos ver.

- Venha, quero te apresentar a algumas pessoas. - ele me puxou pela mão e me apresentou acho que a todas as pessoas daquele lugar, não me lembro dos nomes da metade. - você quer dançar?

- claro. - fomos pra pista de dança começou a tocar How We Do da Rita Ora, era uma música bem apropriada pra aquela noite, Logan dançava e sorria pra mim e por um momento eu esqueci de tudo o que ele me fez, Ally, tudo, era como se eu tivesse vendo ele pela primeira vez, como se o Logan que eu tanto amava tinha voltado ele estava deslumbrante naquela noite. Comecei a cantar a música que tocava e a cada palavra que eu dizia eu interagia com ele, o puxava pela gravata fazendo ele chegar mas perto, ele mordia o labio e agarrava minha cintura. Não me pergunte onde estavam Lisa, Kendall, James e Carlos, porque eu realmente não tinha ideia me perdi deles logo na entrada, minha concentração estava em Logan não tirei os olhos dele, e nem ele de mim, antes mesmo de acabar a música, acho que no ultimo refrão, quando ela disse "put your arms around me baby" eu coloquei as mãos dele em volta de mim e ele me beijou, lentamente, acho que foi um dos melhores beijos da minha vida.

Quando paramos de nos beijar ele encostou a testa na minha e sorriu, e eu sorri de volta. Dançamos e nos beijamos a noite toda, acho q era 1h da manhã quando resolvemos sair e ir beber na limousine já que n tinha bebidas no local.

_**Ponto de vista: Lisa**_

- vou parar por aqui, minha cabeça ta doendo não aguento mais. - eu falei pra James olhando pro meu primeiro copo de vodka pela metade.

- só isso?

- como só isso? Você quer me ver bebada? esse troço é muito forte. - falei fazendo uma careta. Ninguém sabia de verdade onde nós estavamos indo, quando o motorista perguntou pra onde Logan disse "pra qualquer lugar" que parecia não chegar nunca, os outros estavam bebendo feito loucos, mas eu não aguentei nem um copo todo. Tive pena do motorista por não saber pra onde ir, só o que diziam era "ah, anda mais ai". Olhei em volta e dei conta de mim que todos estavam bebados. Carlos era o tipo de bebado que ficava contando piadas sem graça ou que ninguém entendia e rindo sozinho delas.

James bebeu mas ainda estava consciente das coisas, mas tentou me agarrar ali umas 3 vezes. Logan bebeu e desmaiou. Kendall estava muito tarado, ficou dizendo a noite toda que queria levar Noelle pro quarto. Noelle era a mais bebada da noite, ficava chorando e dizendo que não merecia sofrer por Logan xingou ele de tudo que era nome bateu na cara dele e ficava dizendo "porque Logan? Porque?" (só que ele nem se mexia porque tava desmaiado).

- Kendall... - Noelle saiu cambaleando atrás de Kendall. - promete que não vai me deixar?

Kendall deu um gole na boca da garrafa de whisky e finalmente disse "eu prometo". Ai ele começou a beijar-la, foi tudo tão rapido, quando eu vi Noelle ja tinha tirado o vestido. Vi que tinha que fazer algo.

- ei ei ei ei! calma ai vocês dois - falei tentando tirar Noelle de cima de Kendall.

- Não Lisa, não - kendall falou puxando Noelle de volta pro colo dele.

- James, tu vai ficar olhando? Ajuda aqui! - com a ajuda de James conseguimos separar os dois.

- ei motorista nos leve pra casa, já chega por hoje. - gritei, segurando Noelle que ficava falando coisas em português só que não fazia sentido nenhum. Tentei colocar o vestido de volta nela mas não deu muito certo, então peguei a camisa de botão de Kendall que estava jogada no meio da limousine e vesti nela. Chegamos no prédio, e eu tirei Noelle com cuidado da limousine sorri pra James agradeci pela noite e fechei a porta do carro. Bati com toda a força no vidro da portaria, Noelle não conseguia ficar em pé.

- Calma, Amis, fique acordada, vamos subir. SENHOR PORTEIRO! ME AJUDA AQUI POR FAVOR!

Levamos ela la pra cima, agradeci ao porteiro pela a ajuda e ele imediatamente saiu do apartamento, tentei dar um banho nela mas ela gritava e jogava coisas em mim, desisti e depois de 30 min ela desmaiou no sofá ainda com a blusa de Kendall, "até que enfim" falei exausta, cobri ela e fui dormir.

_**Ponto de vista: Noelle**_

o sol que vinha da janela me fez acordar, mal abri os olhos por conta da claridade. Passei a mãe no rosto e sentei no sofá, passei um tempo ali com preguiça da vida, até que me toquei que o que eu estou no corpo não era o meu vestido "porque eu estou no sofá? e que camisa é essa?" minha cabeça doia muito, me levantei do sofá e fui andando até a cozinha eram 13:26.

- puta merda, como eu dormi. - fiquei falando sozinha e gemendo de dor de cabeça na cozinha, peguei um copo de leite, coloquei gelo numa bolsa pra minha cabeça e sentei na cadeira da mesa da cozinha.

- bom dia! Vejo que já esta fazendo efeito. - olhei com os olhos entreabertos pra Lisa.

- o que?

- ressaca amiga.

- ressaca? - senti um cheiro de whisky vindo de algum lugar. Era da camisa que eu estava vestindo. - argh! - eu disse quando cheirei a camisa. - de quem é isso?

- de kendall amiga, você não se lembra? Claro que não, o jeito que você estava. - paralisei geral.

- e onde está o meu vestido?

- ah! é verdade, já tinha esquecido, eu liguei pro Carlos vir aqui trazer porque... - a campainha interrompeu a frase dela.

- eu atendo. - eu disse pegando o saco de gelo e levantando. Abri a porta com o gelo na cabeça sem perceber que eu estava só de blusa. (era Kendall)

- oi eu... - ele disse olhando pro vestido em suas mãos, mas assim que me viu levou um susto e se interrompeu. - Oh, achei a minha camisa.

- Meu Deus. - olhei pra blusa, soltei o gelo, bati a porta na cara dele e corri pra dentro.

- Quem é?

- É o Kendall. - passei correndo por Lisa.

- Ele já foi?

- não, ele ta lá fora. - gritei do quarto.

- Então você bateu a porta na cara dele? - Acho que ela disse mais coisas mas não consegui entender. Assim que cheguei no quarto vi que no meu celular havia uma nova mensagem de Logan que dizia...


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12 - I got a hangover**

"Precisamos conversar"

_**Ponto de vista: Kendall**_

- Ei, vai na casa de Noelle! - Carlos falou depois que desligou o telefone.

- Eu? Porque? - falei me levantando do sofá morrendo de dores de cabeça. - você acha que eu vou ter coragem de olhar na cara dela depois de ontem à noite?

- Vocês estavam bebados, ela nem deve se lembrar. E é só pra deixar o vestido dela vai, Lisa disse que ela ainda ta dormindo.

- Mas eu me lembro. Leva você!

- Cara, quando você for pra casa você leva certo? - ele jogou o vestido em cima de mim se virou e saiu - e se você quer evitar a Noelle é melhor ir agora antes que ela acorde.

Peguei o vestido e fiquei relembrando ela com ele, do quanto ela ficou linda sorri e cheirei o vestido, o perfume dela tinha ficado em algumas partes, cheirei com vontade elas e percebi que estava ficando louco e parei, peguei meu carro e fui até a casa dela. Chegando lá o porteiro me deu bom dia retribui, subi pra o apartamento dela e toquei a campainha.

- oi, eu... - estava olhando pro vestido, esperava encontrar Lisa, mas vi Noelle vestida com a minha blusa. - oh, achei minha camisa.

Ela gritou "oh meu deus" pelo menos eu acho, depois bateu a porta não entendi o por que deveria ter ficado com vergonha ou sei lá. Lisa abriu a porta.

- oi Kendall. - ela disse sorrindo.

- oi Lisa. Só vim deixar o vestido de Noelle, bem, até mais.

- Espera! Você não vai levar sua camisa?

- Ah, claro.

- Entre. - Entrei meio constrangido e sentei no sofá, Lisa sentou ao meu lado.

- Então, lembra de alguma coisa de ontem a noite?

- Lembro, da maioria delas.

- Oh, certo.

- Você se lembra?

- Sim, eu tive muito trabalho de te separar dela. - eu ri.

- Ela se lembra?

- Não, não contei ainda, não sei se vou contar... E Logan e Carlos como estão?

- Estão bem, Logan acordou antes de chegarmos em casa e Carlos acabou falando tudo em relação a Ally e Noelle.

- Tudo?

- Tudo.

- Então ele ja sabe que você gosta dela?

- Talvez, eu acho que - me interrompi e me toquei que nunca tinha falado nada com Lisa a respeito disso. - mas eu não gosto dela, gosto, assim como amigo ou como...

- Kendall, eu vi como você olha pra ela, e James já comprovou a minha teoria.

- Que droga James.

- Eu acho que você devia falar com ela.

- Eu vou, é que eu não esperava agarrar ela ontem. - ela riu.

- Não sei não, tenho quase certeza de que ela adorou.

- Mas isso não quer dizer nada, ela tava bebada.

- Não importa, eu acho que ela gosta de você tambem. - sorri olhando pra ela olhei pra baixo e passei a lingua nos meus labios.

- LISA! KENDALL JA FOI? - Noelle gritou do quarto.

- Já! - Lisa disse fazendo um sinal pra que eu ficasse quieto. - ele deixou seu vestido.

- TUDO BEM. AMIGA, VEM AQUI, TEMOS QUE CONVERSAR SOBRE NOITE PASSADA.

- Estou arrumando a bagunça que você fez na sala, o que foi?

- VOCÊ PRECISA ME EXPLICAR O QUE HOUVE!

- oh meu Deus, devo contar pra ela? - Lisa sussurrou pra mim. não soube o que responder, ficamos parados na sala olhando um pra cara do outro sem saber o que fazer.

- ah! Logan me mandou uma mensagem! Isso não faz sentido. - Noelle surgiu na sala com o celular nas mãos, nem eu nem Lisa estavamos esperando por isso. Assim que ela me viu teve um susto e deu um passo pra tras.

- Ke-Ke-Kendall?

o que faz aqui?

- Vim deixar seu vestido. - eu finalmente disse nervoso entregando o vestido a ela.

- Ah, eu sei, mas... é que... eu pensei que você ja tivesse ido - ela encarou Lisa que saiu de fininho. - desculpa, você quer sua camisa não é? Tá lá no quarto, eu ia lavar por que ta com um cheiro horrivel de bebida, mas não deu por que você apareceu tão de repente e - dava pra perceber o nervosismo dela, ela passava a mão no cabelo enquanto falava e não olhava nos meus olhos.

- Esquece - interrompi ela - posso pega-la depois. - fiquei olhando pra ela esperando alguma reação.

- Errr...

- Por que você está tão nervosa? - peguei uma das mãos dela e me aproximei. Ela olhou pra minha mão depois pra mim depois abriu a boca como se fosse responder, mas logo fechou sem dizer uma palavra.

- Naquele dia na sua casa você disse que queira me dizer alguma coisa.

- É, mas parece que eu nunca consigo falar com você.

- O que era então? - respirei fundo.

- O que eu queria te dizer era - fiz uma pausa pra organizar as palavras, ela parecia mais nervosa que antes e ansiosa, mas por algum motivo eu acho que ela ja sabia o que eu ia dizer. - bem, desde que eu te beijei, eu não paro de pensar em você nenhum momento do meu dia, Noelle, eu - ela deu um suspiro. - eu te amo, e muito. Não sei se você já tinha percebido. Eu não suporto ver que o Logan está te enganando, você devia ficar comigo! - eu passei a mão no rosto rosado dela, ela estava em choque, assim que terminei de falar ela olhou pro chão e recuou, soltando minha mão. - eu sei que você gosta dele, mas eu só queria que você soubesse disso, não dava mais pra esperar. - ela não falava nada, só ficava olhando pro chão. - Noelle, por favor - eu me aproximei e tentei "agarrar" ela?! Mas ela me empurrou.

- Por que eu acordei com a sua camisa hoje? - eu acabei contando tudo. - Eu fiz isso mesmo?

- Sim, você fez. - o celular dela começou a tocar ~give your heart a break da demi~

- É o Logan. - ficou aquele clima de tensão, eu tinha acabado de me declarar pra ela e o "outro cara" liga logo após, não sei se ela queria atender, mas ela não atendeu imediatamente, ela fez o que eu não previ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13 - A day with Kendall**

Ela recusou a ligação e jogou o celular no sofá. Eu sorri pra ela e ela sorriu de volta.

- Sobre o que eu disse, você não precisa dizer nada, pelo menos você sabe como eu me sinto, não quero por pressão em você, mas se o Logan te magoar eu juro que quero a cara dele. - ela achou alguma graça na ultima graça deu um risinho ai me abraçou bem forte, achei aquele o melhor abraço que eu ja tinha dado. e ela sem me soltar, me olhou e disse:

- obrigada

_**Ponto de vista: Noelle**_

Eu não sei mais o que sentir, o Kendall vir aqui se declarar pra mim só me confundiu mais ainda, ontem eu tinha certeza que era Logan quem eu queria, mas hoje eu já não sei mais, eu me sinto segura com Kendall, com Logan é um pouco diferente, me bate um tipo de remorso por ficar com ele mesmo eu sabendo que ele quer Ally, ou... eu não sei, ele parecia confiante ontem à noite, talvez eu me iluda demais... E essa mensagem? O que ele quer falar comigo?

Assim que me libertei dos braços de Kendall rolou uma pausa e um silencio constrangedor, Kendall estava vermelho como um tomate, ri um pouco dele.

- Quer fazer alguma coisa agora?

- O que?

- Não sei, podemos ir a praia.

- aaaaahhh, praia sim, vamos. - eu pulei como uma criança feliz, ele riu.

Coloquei meu melhor biquini uma blusa regata branca, um short, peguei meu óculos ray ban e qualquer sandália.

- LISAAAAAAAAA! VAMOS A PRAIA VOCÊ QUER IR?

- E SEGURAR VELA? NÃO OBRIGADA, VOU CHAMAR JAMES PRA CÁ.

- HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM. SE COMPORTE!

- SOU UMA PESSOA COMPORTADA.

Enquanto eu e Lisa trocávamos gritos Kendall ria de nós.

- Estamos muito longe dela né? - Kendall disse. Dei um soco no braço dele.

- Cala boca, vamos. - puxei ele pela mão e saimos do apartamento.

A praia não era longe do meu apartamento, fomos andando mesmo, compramos sorvetes no caminho e por conhecidencia nós gostamos do mesmo sabor de sorvete. Como eu sou um desastre em quase tudo, eu me lambuzei toda, derramei sorvete na blusa, no chão e no Kendall.

- tem sorvete no seu nariz. - Kendall falou rindo. - passei a mão no nariz.

- saiu? - ele riu muito mais, e eu tive a impressão que não saiu. Ele me abraçou fofamente e disse "eu te amo tanto" enquanto me abraçava "eu também te amo" eu pensei imediatamente mas não falei nada, só fiquei com vergonha ~muita~ Dei um sorriso ele finalmente tirou sorvete do meu nariz e continuamos nosso caminho ate a praia.

- Você é seguido por paparazzi? - perguntei.

- O tempo todo, mas hoje eu não vi nenhum.

- ah, tem um senhor de bigode com uma pança enorme nos seguindo faz 30 min. - ele riu quando eu disse "pança enorme"

- O QUE? sério? onde ele está?

- bem ali. - apontei pro moço. ele olhou diretamente pra ele, o homem tentou disfarçar mas logo começou a tirar mais fotos.

- sorria - ele disse. fiquei um pouco constrangida, acho q fiz uma careta.

- Você acha que ele vai nos seguir até a praia?

- Claro que sim.

- Oh Meu Deus, eu não quero ser fotografada de biquíni. - ele deu um risinho.

- Porque? Você tem um corpo incrível! - corei e mordi o labio.

- Ah, eu preciso entrar no mar! - puxei Kendall pela mão e atravessamos a rua ~o cara de bigode veio junto~ Chegando a praia, as pessoas olharam diretamente pra Kendall, meninas fofocaram, algumas gritaram mas ele não percebeu isso ele tirou as sandálias e a blusa verde regata, assim q ele tirou a blusa eu fiquei um pouco fascinada?! ~e seduzida~ pelo abdomen dele (ohmeuDeus) disfarcei um pouco e finalmente tirei meu short e blusa.

- Olha ai, você está ótima, - ele falou me olhando.

- Para com isso ta me deixando com vergonha. - dei um empurrão nele - Vamos pro mar agora!

Apostamos uma corrida até o mar ~eu perdi~ a água estava realmente muito gelada e eu achei ótimo, por que fazia muito calor naquela época fiquei um tempo sem coragem de molhar o cabelo, mas Kendall logo me ajudou jogando água nele empurrei a cabeça dele pra baixo fazendo ele afundar, ficamos brincando e conversando no mar por mais ou menos 1h perdemos a noção do tempo, quando olhei pra minhas mãos já estavam enrugadas, ri delas e kendall também, até q resolvemos sair e voltar pra casa. Fiquei um pouco queimada do sol, Kendall me levou pra casa a pé mesmo, paramos na frente do prédio.

- Então - Kendall disse.

- Tchau?

- Então tchau.

Ele se curvou pra me dar um abraço e um beijo na bochecha mas me virei meio que sem querer e acabei dando um selinho nele, ele olhou pros lados e sorriu.

- Me desculpe. - ele falou com vergonha.

- Tudo bem.

Entrei no prédio com um sorriso enorme no rosto subi até o apartamento, James e Lisa estavam se "pegando" no sofá, mas desta vez estavam vestidos.

- Que bonito! - eu disse assim que abri a porta. - Você disse que iria se comportar Lisa, oi James.

- Oi Noelle. - James disse vermelho.

- Não se preocupem podem continuar, só vou tomar banho. Que horas são?

- 16:30!

- 16:30? Meu Deus, eu tenho um teste às 17:00! - sai correndo pro quarto pra escolher uma roupa.

- Ninguém mandou ir brincar com o Kendall na praia. - Lisa gritou da sala.

_**Ponto de vista: Lisa**_

Noelle nos interrompeu pela segunda vez, mas na primeira vez foi mais constrangedor, mas finalmente ela ia sair e não ia voltar tão cedo, eu e James ficaríamos sozinhos finalmente.

- Ela estava com Kendall? - James perguntou.

- Estava, foram na praia, Kendall veio aqui se declarar pra ela foi tudo tão fofo. - James recuou e encostou as costas no sofá. - O que foi?

- Logan estava procurando ela.

- Você sabe pra que?

- Deve ser pra conversar com ela sobre Ally. - Quando James terminou de falar o meu celular vibrou em cima da mesa, fui ver quem é.

- É o Logan. Atendo?

"Carlos, por favor vem aqui em casa, eu preciso de uma carona"

"Como assim não pode vir? O que você ta fazendo?"

"Eu preciso de você aqui!"

"É, é, é ai perto"

Noelle passou pela sala, procurando alguma coisa e discutindo com carlos no telefone, eu tive um susto, joguei o celular pra James que não soube o que fazer jogou o celular na mesa q continuou vibrando.

"Ta, ta bom eu to no lobby te esperando, tchau."

- Que foi? - Noelle perguntou.

- Nada, nada. - Eu disse.

- O que você ta procurando?

- Você viu minha bota marrom?

- Ta debaixo da cama.

- Ata, brigada. E quem era no telefone?

- Que telefone?

- O seu, tava vibrando na mesa.

- Han? Meu celular não tava vibrando.

- hum, ta, to indo Lisa, tchau James!

- Tchau Noelle. - Noelle bateu a porta.

- Ah Lisa, agora ele ta me ligando.

~ligação on~

- Oi Logan.

- O que foi? Vocês estão me evitando?

- Não, Logan que isso... O que você quer?

- Noelle ta ai?

- Não, ela foi pra um teste de um filme eu acho.

- Hum, e Kendall, viu ele por ai?

- Não, deve estar em casa eu não sei.

- Onde é o teste dela?

- Perto do studio da Nick, só não sei onde exatamente.

- Ta, valeu, tchau.

~ligação off~

_**Ponto de vista: Noelle**_

Não sei se fui bem no teste, tenho a impressão que sim, mas sou muito insegura talvez eu não pegue o papel. Carlos já tinha ido pra casa, pensei em ligar pra ele vir me buscar de novo, mas não fiz, acho que vou de taxi pra casa. Fui andando até um parque ali perto e sentei no banco, enquanto pensava na vida um carro preto parou na minha frente, me assustei mas não reagi, o vidro abaixou sinistramente.

- Ei, entre no carro.

- Não obrigada, vou pegar um taxi pra casa.

- Vá entre, você não atende as minhas ligações nem respondeu meu sms, não tem como fugir agora.

- Ah Logan.

- Ande Noelle.

Contra a minha vontade, eu abri a porta do carro e entrei...


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14 - I have a boyfriend**

Sentei no banco da frente e bufei.  
- O que foi? - falei olhando pra pista de braços cruzados, como uma criança malcriada.  
- Ally não quer dizer nada. - ele foi logo dizendo, nervoso, gaguejando, de primeira não entendi o que ele falou, demorou um pouco até eu juntar as palavras dele.  
- você beija todas então? - ele deu uma derrapada no carro e parou em um determinado lugar da cidade q eu não reconheci, estava um pouco escuro e a rua estava deserta.  
- não, Noelle, escute. - olhei pros lados e não vi ninguém na rua, ninguém.  
- você quer me sequestrar? - ignorei e interrompi a frase dele.  
- Quer prestar atenção? - ele virou meu rosto me obrigando a olhar pra ele. - então, eu sei que eu não devia ter beijado ela mas você viu, Carlos viu, ela me beijou, não eu. - dei um gargalhada ironica enorme.  
- aaaaaaaa ta, sempre essa historia, vocês são todos iguais todos vocês que iludem até não poder mais depois se agarra com qualquer vadia. - percebi q estava alterada e em determinadas palavras eu explodia e acabava gritando com ele. Quando acabei a frase, me arrependi de ter-la dito, ele olhou pra mim mordeu o lábio e olhou pra baixo. Merda. Ele estava fofo de novo, ele olhou de novo pra mim.  
- Me desculpe. Eu não queria te magoar, muito menos que pensasse que eu sou assim.  
- não, não Logan, me desculpe. - eu puxei ele e dei um abraço. O que? Porque estou me desculpando? Ele que é o mau menino não é? Ele acariciou meus cabelos.  
- Ally não significa nada.  
- Você ja disse isso.  
- Porque é verdade.  
- E você diz pra ela "Noelle não significa nada"? - talvez eu esteja paranoica. - Ah Logan... - Ele me interrompeu, e me beijou calorosamente, dei ordens pro meu corpo empurra-lo mas não consegui fazer isso, meu corpo o queria mais que tudo.  
- Com você é diferente, você é especial pra mim, não saia da minha vida por favor - ele falou em intervalos entre os beijos. Ele colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura e me puxou, dei um pulo e passei pro banco de trás ~pra ele n me agarrar de novo~  
- Porque você sempre faz isso?  
- Faço o que?  
- Isso. Me faz sentir especial, depois sei lá... - ele riu e também foi pro banco de trás.  
- O que você quer que eu faça? É isso que as pessoas fazer quando se amam, elas se beijam não é? - "se amam" isso inclui ele também, quer dizer que ele me ama, mesmo sem ele dizer "eu te amo" ditamente. Sorri pra ele.  
- É, isso mesmo. - beijei ele de novo.  
- Noelle - ele disse quebrando o beijo. - você seria a minha namorada? - fiquei chocada com o pedido, mas acidente com a cabeça em concordancia, dei o maior sorriso que ja tinha dado e pulei no colo dele. Ele foi abaixando meu short, e dessa vez eu deixei...

Eu acordei nos braços dele, a luz do sol parecia queimar meus olhos e meu pescoço doia.  
- Eu dormi no carro? EU DORMI NO CARRO! - mexi em Logan pra que ele acordasse - Logan! Logan! Acorda! Que horas são? Que horas são? Oh meu Deus. Logan, meu celular!  
Ele não se importou nem um pouco com meu desespero, ele passou a mão nos olhos e bocejou.  
- Ei ei, calma o que foi? - ele disse sonolento.  
- O que foi? Nós passamos a noite aqui.  
- E daí? - sim, e daí? Não havia motivo de tanto desespero, mas continuei a busca pelo meu celular, ignorando a fala dele e olhando pela janela, pra ver se tinha algum movimento, havia sim algumas pessoas passando por ali, mas creio que não tenha nos visto, o vidro do carro do Logan não era claro, e camuflava bem. Até que enfim achei meu celular, eram 9:35, cedo ainda.  
- Ah, ainda é cedo. Estou faminta. - ele sorriu e sussurrou no meu ouvido:  
- Noite passada... Foi... incrivel! - o sussurro fez cócegas, mas não só por isso dei um risinho. Meu celular vibrou, era uma mensagem de Lisa.

"Ei! Onde você está?"  
"Longa história, estou indo pra casa, eu te conto quando chegar"  
"Amis, o que é isso?" - essa mensagem vinha acompanhada com uma foto, arregalei os olhos.  
"Lisa, onde você conseguiu isso?"  
"Está na internet junto com a manchete 'será o novo amor de Kendall?' "  
Na internet? To ferrada, aquele gordo pançudo postou as minhas fotos com Kendall na internet e se Logan souber? Ah, ele vai saber de qualquer jeito, e eu não fiz nada.  
- Quem é?  
- Lisa.  
- O que ela quer?  
- Érr... você pode me levar pra casa?  
- O que? Mas já? - Ele colocou a mão na minha coxa e beijou meu pescoço.  
- Passei a noite aqui, o que mais você quer?  
- Você. - ele me beijou, retribui o beijo, mas quando percebi que ele queria mais que isso empurrei ele.  
- Não, me leve pra casa seu sequestrador tarado. - ele riu e ligou o carro.  
- E então? Você fez um teste pra um filme?  
- Sim, é baseado em um livro.  
- E você foi bem?  
- Eu não sei acho que sim, ele disseram que iam me avisar hoje a noite.

Meu celular vibrou de novo dessa vez era uma ligação, de Carlos.  
"Hey Noelle"  
"Hey Carlos"  
"O que você vai fazer hoje?"  
"Eu não sei, ficar em casa"  
"hoje é o meu dia de folga, Podemos assistir filmes o que acha?" - Carlos era tipo o meu melhor amigo dos quatro, quando ficava entediada ligava pra ele e ficavamos horas conversando besteira no celular.  
"Você quer dizer cinema?"  
"É, tem um bom filme do Will Smith passando, sei que você gosta dele"  
"Oh, Will Smith seria bom, mas estou a fim de ficar em casa, tive uma noite meio... conturbada. que tal você pegar uns filmes e passar lá em casa?"  
"tudo bem, até mais"  
- O que ele queria?  
- Ir la em casa  
- O que ele vai fazer na sua casa?  
- Ver uns filmes e engordar.  
- Eu posso ver filmes e engordar com você.  
- Não seja ciumento. - dei um tapa no braço dele.  
- Você é minha namorada agora, tenho que cuidar de você. - foi a melhor coisa que ja me disseram, pela primeira vez eu senti que alguém, além de meu pai e Lisa, se importa comigo.

Ficamos em silencio o resto do trajeto até o meu prédio, Logan me deu um beijo de despedida e então eu saí do carro, cumprimentei o porteiro com um bom humor extraordinário e subi sorridente e saltitante. Quando abri a porta berrei por Lisa, ela berrou de volta da cozinha.  
- E ai? Quais as novidades? Onde passou a noite? - ela disse devorando uma colher de cereal  
- Com Logan. - ela quase colocou os cereais pra fora da boca de tanta surpresa.  
- E vocês...?  
- Ahaam, Ahaam.  
- OH MEU DEUS! - ela soltou a colher e derramou tudo na mesa.  
- O que foi? - James surgiu na cozinha assustado. Dava pra ver claramente que ele passou a noite aqui. - Ouvi gritos. - virei pra Lisa e dei um olhar mortal pra ela. Ela deu um sorrisinho tipo "ops, voce me pegou"  
- Sério? - eu disse, apontando pra James ainda olhando pra ela.  
- Ah, Oi Noelle, já chegou? - James corou.  
- Oi James, aproveitou a noite? - eu disse rindo - vou dormir um pouco.  
- Amis, já que você vai dormir, eu vou sair com James.

- Ótimo, não quero ninguém perturbando meu sono.  
Depois disso Lisa saiu e puxou James junto, enfim em paz! Recolhi todo o cereal derramado que a palhaça da Lisa me deixou pra limpar e comi literalmente o resto da caixa, estava faminta, tomei um banho, coloquei um pijama e antes de dormir não resisti à uma entradinha no twitter, assim que entrei vi que o numero de seguidores tinha aumentado drasticamente, 100.752, tem algo errado... Demorei um tempo para descobrir do porque disso, até que vi uma mention de Logan. Sim, ele ja tinha twitado que "ontem foi um ótimo dia ao lado da minha namorada" choquei com a notícia, foi então que eu associei, um simples tweet me custou 100,752 seguidores. 100,752 pessoas querendo saber da minha vida pelo fato de Logan ser meu namorado, rushers ciumentas, haters, tudo isso está pra surgir e são só 10h da manhã mais rushers irão ver esse tweet e virão me dar uma stalkeada.

E a manchete de novo amor de Kendall só me custou xingamentos, a parecer que eu estaria namorando os dois, isso tudo me deu uma dor de cabeça enorme fechei o notebook e pulei na cama para poder esquecer de tudo e finalmente relaxar.  
A escandalosa campainha me fez acordar, tive a impressão de que só fechei os olhos por 2 segundos, Lisa deve ter esquecido algo, ainda fiquei deitada esperando a pessoa desistir ver que não tem ninguém em casa e sumir me deixando hibernar em paz, mas se for mesmo Lisa ela saberá que estou. Decidi me levantar e ir cambaleando até a porta.  
- Will Smith, Johnny Depp, só trouxe o que você gosta. Nossa, você estava dormindo?  
- Oi Carlos. Sim estava, por que veio tão cedo?  
- Me desculpe te acordar mas eu disse que vinha e são 18h não é hora de ninguém estar dormindo. - me espantei com a hora.  
- 18h?  
- Sim, desde que horas você se deitou?  
- 10h, devo ter apagado mesmo.  
- Uau, você não dormiu a noite?

- Mais ou menos, entre. Ei, porque você não dorme aqui? Já são 18h e eu não quero ver um filme só.

- Pode ser, qual você quer ver primeiro?

- Não sei... - Meu telefone começou a tocar e Carlos começou a dançar o meu toque loucamente.

- Você trocou o toque. - ele disse dançando.

- Ahaam, not.. nothing even... matters é... melhor - falei morrendo de rir da dança escrota dele. - Ei... para de... empinar... essa sua big bunda pra mim

- Big bunda? - ele parou de dançar olhou pra propria bunda e riu.

- Ahaam, ahaam, para de dançar e me deixa atender.

_**Ponto de vista: Carlos**_

"Alô?"

- Quem é Noelle? Ei, vamos escutar uma música.

- Peraí Carlos.

"Sim sou eu"

"Ah, claro"

"Sério?, Muito obrigada"

- Quem é Noelle? - Ela estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela olhou pra mim e deu um grito mudo.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem"

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - ela desligou o telefone começou a gritar, pulando e me abraçando.

- O que foi?

- Eu consegui o papel, eu consegui o papel!

- Ah, para aquele teste que você me forçou a te levar la? Agora que você vai ser famosa já pode pagar a gasolina do meu carro.

- Ai como você é chato.

TOC, TOC, TOC! - alguém bateu com violência na porta, eu e ela nos olhamos.

- Você está esperando alguém?

- Não.

TOC, TOC, TOC!

- Você não vai atender? - ela pareceu um pouco assustada.

- Vou.

TOC, TOC, TOC!

- Noelle abre a porta agora! - a voz por trás da porta gritou.

...


End file.
